


Notes A1

by luciole_lumiere



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciole_lumiere/pseuds/luciole_lumiere
Summary: Russian A1 Notes from Pushkin Institute.Do not repost elsewhere.





	1. Основной курс. Урок 1. Я читаю по-русски!

**Author's Note:**

> Russian A1 Notes from Pushkin Institute.  
> Do not repost elsewhere.

БЛОК 1. А, О, У, М, Т, К, Л, Н

мама там тут кот кто алло́ лук луна́ ум утка

* * *

БЛОК 2. Б, В, Г, Д, З, П, С, Ф

да́та сок стол стул нос замо́к зонт бана́н банк бокс

па́па ла́мпа па́уза гло́бус вот ва́за квас звук бу́ква футбо́л

фана́т план гол сумка маска соус салат суп

* * *

БЛОК 3. Р

ура́ ро́за уро́к ка́рта трава́ брат рука трава платок палка

парк рана спорт

* * *

БЛОК 4. Ы, Э

ры́ба мэр рэп сыр сэр сын

* * *

БЛОК 5. Редукция О, А после твёрдых

окно́ вода́ до́ктор до́рого молоко́ свобо́дно(adv) самова́р Москва́ па́спорт ро́бот рабо́та

\- Кто́ там?

\- Как до́рого!

\- Тут свобо́дно?

* * *

БЛОК 6. Ш, Ж, Ц, Х

шу́ба ша́пка шо́у жук жа́ба журна́л танцо́р му́ха хор у́хо

* * *

БЛОК 7. Й

дай йо́га йо́гурт май Слу́шай Пожа́луйста дорого́й свобо́дный(adj) родно́й плохо́й

* * *

БЛОК 8. Ы - И. Мягкость согласных

икра́ пило́т зима́ ви́за тигр лифт диск рис такси́ мир

спаси́бо маши́на живо́т у́жин цирк ци́фра лы́жи дым кит кино́

ки́ви гита́ра хит

\- Пожа́луйста, вот Ваш у́жин: рис, ры́ба и сыр.

* * *

БЛОК 9. Ь. Мягкость согласных

ноль царь Сиби́рь рубль дать знать ду́мать письмо́ большо́й мышь 

* * *

БЛОК 10. Е, Ё, Ю, Я, Ъ

ёлка ю́мор я́блоко дие́та моё ую́т Росси́я пла́тье съе́сть ружьё

объём компью́тер статья́ объект бе́лка ковёр де́ньги дя́дя зе́бра ле́то

мя́со ня́ня нёс пюре́ слова́рь тётя апте́ка семья́ но́жницы шёпот

жёлтый шесть центр 

Ма́ма, па́па, сын - это семья́.

Ноль, три, пять, шесть, семь - это ци́фры.

Это ка́рта. Тут Росси́я: Москва́, Каза́нь, Пермь, Яросла́вль, Тюме́нь.

Я съел пюре́ и мя́со. А сейча́с я ем я́блоко. Дие́та...

Я съел бана́н, ки́ви и я́блоко.

* * *

БЛОК 11. Ч , Щ

ча́шка очки́ чай ключ щи борщ щу́ка шик тёща чу́до 

Слу́шай и чита́й 

* * *

БЛОК 12. Редукция после мягких

де́вять часы́ телефо́н четы́ре япо́нец о́сень весна́ метро́ но́мер во́семь 

де́сять язы́к 

Я люблю́ о́сень.

Мой но́мер - ноль во́семь шесть.

Ваш но́мер - пять четы́ре де́вять.

* * *

БЛОК 13. Оглушение согласных на конце слова

клуб зуб флаг друг сад го́род глаз плов нож муж

го́лубь пло́щадь мазь любо́вь

Са́нкт-Петербу́рг Пари́ж Ки́ев Мадри́д Белгра́д Гонко́нг Волгогра́д За́греб Владикавка́з Кра́ков

* * *

БЛОК 14. Сочетания согласных

\- Здра́вствуйте! Извини́те, пожа́луйста, что э́то? Метро́?

\- Да, коне́чно, это метро́.

\- Спаси́бо!

\- Пожа́луйста!


	2. Основной курс. Урок 2. Привет! Как тебя зовут?

Блок 1. Кто это? Что это? Одушевлённые и неодушевлённые существительные

письмо́ часы́ соба́ка 

\- Что э́то?

\- Это ...

\- Кто э́то?

\- Это...

Вопроси́тельное местоиме́ние “кто?” в ру́сском языке́ соотно́сится с одушевлёнными существи́тельными, называ́ющими люде́й и живо́тных.

Вопроси́тельное местоиме́ние “что?” в ру́сском языке́ соотно́сится с неодушевлёнными существи́тельными, называ́ющими предме́ты и явле́ния.

* * *

Блок 2. Да и нет. Отрицание

Отрицание на русском языке обычно формируется с помощью отрицательной частицы. Частица не стоит перед словом, требующим отрицания.

* * *

Блок 3. Я и ты, мы и они. Личные местоимения

Еди́нственное число́ | Мно́жественное число́  
---|---  
1 лицо́ |  |  | я  
---|---  
|  | мы  
---|---  
2 лицо́ |  |  | ты  
---|---  
| Вы*  
|  | вы  
---|---  
3 лицо́ |  |  | он  
---|---  
| она́  
| оно́**  
|  | они́  
---|---  
  
*В ру́сском языке́ есть два местоиме́ния 2 лица́ еди́нственного числа́: ты и Вы. Ты испо́льзуется при обраще́нии к чле́ну семьи́, дру́гу, ребёнку. Вы ве́жливое испо́льзуется при обраще́нии к незнако́мому и́ли малознако́мому челове́ку, к челове́ку ста́рше по во́зрасту, по положе́нию, в официа́льной обстано́вке. В пи́сьмах и официа́льных докуме́нтах при обраще́нии к одному́ адреса́ту Вы ве́жливое пи́шется с загла́вной бу́квы: Уважа́емый Дми́трий Никола́евич! Вчера́ Вы отпра́вили нам докуме́нт… .

**В ру́сском языке́ три ли́чных местоиме́ния 3 лица́ еди́нственного числа́: он (испо́льзуется для обозначе́ния существи́тельных мужско́го ро́да), она́ (испо́льзуется для обозначе́ния существи́тельных же́нского ро́да), оно́ (испо́льзуется для обозначе́ния существи́тельных сре́днего ро́да). На употребле́ние э́тих местоиме́ний не влия́ет одушевлённость и́ли неодушевлённость существи́тельного. 

\- Макси́м, э́то ты?

\- Да, э́то я.

\- А кто э́то? Э́то Ле́на?

\- Да, э́то она́.

\- А где Артём?

\- Вот он. А э́то мы в Со́чи: я, Ле́на и Артём.

\- Вы вме́сте бы́ли в Со́чи?

\- Да. Кста́ти, они́ сейча́с опя́ть там.

* * *

Блок 4. Где ты? Здесь, тут и там

\- Где луна́?

\- Луна́ там.

Слова́ здесь и тут - сино́нимы. Сло́во здесь - нейтра́льное, а сло́во тут употребля́ется в разгово́рной ре́чи.

* * *

Блок 5. Вот кофе, а вот чай

Сло́во вот ука́зывает на то, что нахо́дится ря́дом, пе́ред глаза́ми. Ча́сто говоря́щий ука́зывает на э́то ру́кой и́ли передаёт собесе́днику:

\- Где О́ля?

\- Вот о́на.

\- Вот ваш ко́фе. (официа́нт ста́вит ча́шку на стол)

\- Вот ключи́. Возьми́. (говоря́щий передаёт ключи́ собесе́днику)

* * *

Блок 6. Я журналист, а он врач. Профессии

врач инженер юрист менеджер учитель учительница спортсмен спортсменка

журналист журналистка переводчик переводчица студентка студент

Приве́т! Меня́ зову́т И́горь. Я юри́ст. А э́то мои́ друзья́. Э́то Оле́г. Он врач. Э́то Ири́на, она́ спортсме́нка. Э́то Артём, он перево́дчик. А э́то Диа́на, она́ журнали́стка.

* * *

Блок 7. Числительные 0-10

| **0**  
---  
ноль (нуль)  
|  | **1**  
---|---  
оди́н  
|  | **2**  
---|---  
два  
|  | **3**  
---|---  
три  
|  | **4**  
---|---  
четы́ре  
|  | **5**  
---|---  
пять  
|  | **6**  
---|---  
шесть  
|  | **7**  
---|---  
семь  
|  | **8**  
---|---  
во́семь  
|  | **9**  
---|---  
де́вять  
|  | **10**  
---|---  
де́сять  
|  | **+**  
---|---  
плюс  
|  | **-**  
---|---  
ми́нус  
|  | **=**  
---|---  
равно́  
  
* * *

Блок 8. Приветствие, знакомство, прощание. Общение на ты и на вы

Вы́бор фо́рмы приве́тствия и проща́ния зави́сит от ситуа́ции обще́ния и отноше́ний собесе́дников.

**Обще́ние на ты**

Обще́ние с ребёнком, ро́дственником, дру́гом, бли́зким знако́мым, обще́ние в неформа́льной обстанов́ке. | 

**Обще́ние на вы**

Обще́ние с незнако́мым челове́ком, челове́ком ста́рше по возрасту, по положе́нию (преподава́тель, руководи́тель), обще́ние в официа́льной обстано́вке.  
---|---  
|  | Приве́т!  
---|---  
| Здра́вствуй!  
|  | Здра́вствуйте!  
---|---  
|  | Как тебя́ зову́т? - Меня́ зову́т И́нна.  
---|---  
|  | Как вас зову́т? - Меня́ зову́т А́нна Ива́новна.  
---|---  
|  | \- О́чень прия́тно.  
---|---  
| \- Мне то́же о́чень прия́тно.  
| \- Мне то́же.  
|  | Пока́!  
---|---  
|  | До свида́ния!  
---|---  
  
Меня́, тебя́, вас - это формы винительного падежа местоимений я, ты, вы. Знакомство с падежной системой русского языка начнётся позже, а пока мы рекомендуем просто запомнить эти выражения.

\- Приве́т!

\- Приве́т!

\- Я Макси́м. А как тебя́ зову́т?

\- Меня́ зову́т Ле́на.

\- О́чень прия́тно.

\- Мне то́же.

\- Л́ена, ты журнали́стка?

\- Нет, я студе́нтка. А ты?

\- А я журнали́ст. Я бло́гер.

\- Здра́вствуйте!

\- Здра́вствуйте!

\- Меня́ зову́т И́нна Андре́евна. А как вас зову́т?

\- А меня́ зову́т О́льга Никола́евна.

\- О́чень прия́тно.

\- Мне то́же. Я врач. А вы?

\- А я перево́дчик.

От обще́ния на вы лю́ди переходя́т к обще́нию на ты, е́сли уже́ обща́ются неформа́льно, уже́ хорошо́ знако́мы и стремя́тся к дальне́йшему сближе́нию. Перехо́д к обще́нию на ты обы́чно иниции́рует тот, кто ста́рше по ста́тусу, во́зрасту или имее́т этике́тное старшинство́ (наприме́р, же́нщина в обще́нии с мужчи́ной). Для э́того мо́жно испо́льзовать таки́е выраже́ния.

\- Меня́ зову́т Макси́м. А вас?

\- А меня́ А́ня. Дава́й на ты?

\- Дава́й.

\- Как вас зову́т?

\- Меня́ зову́т И́нна. Мо́жно на ты.

\- Хорошо́. И́нна, ты студе́нтка?

\- Привет, Дима.

\- Привет, Артём. Это Аня. Она тоже журналистка.

\- Привет, Аня. Можно на ты?

\- Привет. Да, конечно!

* * *

Блок 9. Чтение

мой, моя́, моё блог стол коне́чно уро́к но́мер ру́сский язы́к интерне́т

Я учу́ ру́сский язы́к в интерне́те.

\- Здра́вствуйте! Э́то я. Меня́ зову́т Макси́м.

\- А э́то мой кот Том. Вот он. 

\- Я журналис́т, и э́то мой блог.   
\- Я учу́ ру́сский язы́к в интерне́те. Вот сайт: pushkininstitute.com.

\- Вот мой стол: компью́тер, телефо́н, часы́ и, коне́чно, ко́фе.

\- А э́то уро́к но́мер оди́н.


	3. Основной курс. Урок 3: Приятно познакомиться!

Блок 1. Семья

мама папа дядя тётя сестра брат дедушка бабушка

муж жена сын дочь внучка внук

* * *

БЛОК 2. Мальчик и девочка, мужчина и женщина

Челове́к Мужчи́на Же́нщина Ребёнок Ма́льчик Де́вочка Де́вушка

Молодо́й челове́к Друг Подру́га

сле́ва спра́ва

* * *

БЛОК 3. Личные вещи

зеркало зонт сумка

печенье шоколад

тетрадь книга

Я

|  |  | У меня есть телефон.  
---|---  
  
Мы

|  |  | У нас есть деньги.  
---|---  
  
Ты

|  |  | У тебя есть книга.  
---|---  
  
Вы

|  |  | У вас есть шоколад.  
---|---  
  
Он

|  |  | У него есть паспорт.  
---|---  
  
Они

|  |  | У них есть зонт.  
---|---  
  
Она

|  |  | У нее есть словарь.  
---|---  
  
Первый компонент в этой конструкции - личное местоимение в родительном падеже с предлогом у, указывающим на владельца, обладателя чего-либо.

* * *

БЛОК 4. Он? Она? Оно?

Большинство существительных в русском языке делятся на три рода: женский, мужской и средний.

Знать род существительного необходимо, чтобы правильно строить предложения. Например, от рода существительного зависит, в какой форме будет стоять прилагательное или местоимение: мой брат, моя сестра, моё письмо.

Большинство существительных, которые заканчиваются на согласный, относятся к мужскому роду (см. таблицу). Большинство существительных, которые заканчиваются на гласные -а или -я, относятся к женскому роду. Большинство существительных, которые заканчиваются на гласные -о или -е, относятся к среднему роду. Конечно, бывают исключения.

Существительные, которые заканчиваются на -ь, могут относиться или к мужскому, или к женскому роду. Род таких слов обязательно нужно проверять по словарю.

Род существительных, которые заканчиваются на -а или -я и обозначают лиц, часто определяется по значению. Мужчина, папа, дядя, Никита - слова мужского рода, потому что они обозначают лиц мужского пола. Краткое имя Саша может быть мужского рода, если так зовут мальчика (полное имя - Александр), и женского рода, если так зовут девочку (полное имя - Александра).

**Мужской род**

| 

**Женский род**

| 

**Средний род**  
  
---|---|---  
  
| 

**\- □**

| 

**-а / -я**

| 

**-о / -е**  
  
**Личные местоимения**

| 

**ОН**

| 

**ОНА**

| 

**ОНО**  
  
| 

паспорт □

дом □

телефон □

чай □

**Обратите внимание!**

коф **е**

| 

сумк **а**

фотографи **я**

семь **я**

| 

письм **о**

зеркал **о**

печень **е**

**Обратите внимание!**

им **я**

врем **я**  
  
**Существительные, обозначающие лиц**

| 

брат □

муж □

внук □

друг □

студент □

**Обратите внимание!**

пап **а**

дедушк **а**

дяд **я**

мужчин **а**

Пет **я**

| 

сестр **а**

жен **а**

внучк **а**

подруг **а**

студентк **а**

**Обратите внимание!**

доч **ь**

мат **ь**

|   
  
**Запомните: род слов на -ь смотрите в словаре!**

**-Ь**  
  
---  
  
**ОН**

**словарь**

| 

**ОНА**

**тетрадь**  
  
* * *

БЛОК 5. Чей это паспорт? - Мой, спасибо!

| **Чей это телефон?**  
---  
|  | **Чья это сумка?**  
---|---  
|  | **Чьё это зеркало?**  
---|---  
|  | **я**  
---|---  
|  | мой  
---|---  
|  | моя  
---|---  
|  | моё  
---|---  
|  | **ты**  
---|---  
|  | твой  
---|---  
|  | твоя  
---|---  
|  | твоё  
---|---  
|  | **он**  
---|---  
| **она**  
|  | его  
---|---  
| её  
|  | его  
---|---  
| её  
|  | его  
---|---  
| её  
|  | **мы**  
---|---  
|  | наш  
---|---  
|  | наша  
---|---  
|  | наше  
---|---  
|  | **вы**  
---|---  
|  | ваш  
---|---  
|  | ваша  
---|---  
|  | ваше  
---|---  
|  | **они**  
---|---  
|  | их  
---|---  
|  | их  
---|---  
|  | их  
---|---  
  
|  | 

\- Чей э́то па́спорт?

\- Мой, спаси́бо!  
  
  
  
---|---  
|  | \- Э́то ва́ша кни́га?  
\- Да, моя́. Спаси́бо!  
---|---  
|  | \- Чьё э́то письмо́?  
\- Э́то моё письмо́. Спаси́бо  
---|---  
  
Чей э́то кошелёк? - Э́то твой кошелёк.

Чей э́то зонт? - Э́то наш зонт.

Чей э́то телефо́н? - Э́то их телефо́н.

Чьё э́то зе́ркало? - Э́то моё зе́ркало.

Чей э́то па́спорт? - Э́то мой па́спорт.

Чья э́то су́мка? - Э́то на́ша су́мка.

* * *

БЛОК 6. Русское имя

И́мя: Ива́н

О́тчество: Петро́вич

Фами́лия: Смирно́в

Краткое (домашнее) имя: Ваня

В официальной обстановке, при обращении к людям, старшим по статусу или по возрасту, малознакомым людям, а также, чтобы выразить своё уважение, русские обращаются по имени-отчеству: Иван Петрович, Ирина Антоновна.

Отчество и женщины, и мужчины образуется от имени отца. Отца Ивана зовут Пётр, поэтому полное имя Ивана - Иван Петрович. Предположим, у Ивана есть сестра, которую зовут Нина. Ее полное имя - Нина Петровна.

Обратите внимание: если мы называем человека по имени и отчеству, мы обязательно обращаемся к нему на Вы. Сравните:

\- Аня, алло! Это ты?

\- Анна Ивановна, алло! Это Вы?

В современном русском языке имя без отчества (Иван) может использоваться и в официальной обстановке, где нет строгой иерархии, при общении с малознакомыми людьми примерно одного возраста и статуса.

Русские имена часто имеют краткую форму имени (ее также называют домашней формой): Иван - Ваня. Детей, близких людей чаще всего называют кратким именем.

Обратите внимание: в русском языке есть мужской и женский вариант отчества и фамилии. Сравните: Романов Михаил Александрович (мужчина) и Романова Татьяна Александровна (женщина).

Меня́ зову́т Смирно́ва Ната́лья Семёновна. Я учи́тельница, и де́ти зову́т меня́ Ната́лья Семёновна. Колле́ги зову́т меня́ Ната́лья, а мои́ друзья́ и семья́ зову́т меня́ Ната́ша.

Его, её - это формы винительного падежа местоимений он, она.

Э́то Ива́н. Его́ зову́т Ива́н.

Э́то На́стя. Её зову́т На́стя.

Как его́/её зову́т?

* * *

БЛОК 7. 11-20

| 11  
---  
оди́ннадцать  
|  | 12  
---|---  
двена́дцать  
|  | 13  
---|---  
трина́дцать  
|  | 14  
---|---  
четы́рнадцать  
|  | 15  
---|---  
пятна́дцать  
|  | 16  
---|---  
шестна́дцать  
|  | 17  
---|---  
семна́дцать  
|  | 18  
---|---  
восемна́дцать  
|  | 19  
---|---  
девятна́дцать  
|  | 20  
---|---  
два́дцать  
  
Это дом номер девять.


	4. Основной курс. Урок 4: Иностранцы и русский язык

БЛОК 1. Национальности. Лексика

Росси́я ру́сский ру́сская

иностранец иностранка

Герма́ния не́мец не́мка

Испа́ния испа́нец испа́нка

Ира́н ира́нец ира́нка

Кита́й кита́ец китая́нка

Ме́ксика мексика́нец мексика́нка

Франция францу́з францу́женка

Япо́ния япо́нец япо́нка

Э́то Макси́м. Он не́мец .

Это И́нна. Она́ ру́сская .

Э́то Оле́г. Он ру́сский .

Это Э́мма. Она́ англича́нка .

А вот А́нна. Она́ мексика́нка .

* * *

Блок 2. Лексика

стул стол тетрадь учебник 

словарь карандаш ручка яблоко

урок задание задача оценка

тест вопрос ответ

* * *

БЛОК 3. Множественное число

Существительные в русском языке имеют категорию числа. Большинство из них изменяется по числам: телефон - телефоны, книга - книги, дом - дома, письмо - письма.

Форма множественного числа образуется от основы единственного числа с помощью окончания (см. таблицу). Чаще всего множественное число у слов мужского и женского рода образуется с помощью окончаний -ы/-и, у слов среднего рода — -а/-я. Остальные случаи нужно уточнять в словаре и запоминать.

Некоторые существительные не образуют форму множественного числа, например: молоко, лук, добро, лень. А некоторые, наоборот, имеют только форму множественного числа: каникулы, очки, деньги, сливки.

**МНОЖЕСТВЕННОЕ ЧИСЛО СУЩЕСТВИТЕЛЬНЫХ**  
---  
ОН | ОНА́ | ОНО́  
**-Ы** | **-Ы** | **-А**  
| **на конце слова - твёрдый согласный**  
---  
|   
сто **л →** | сто **л ы́**  
|   
вопро́ **с →** | вопро́ **с ы**  
**на конце слова** **\- Ц**  
|   
иностра́н **ец** | иностра́н **цы**  
| 

**основа оканчивается на твёрдый согласный**

**(слово оканчивается на** **-а)**  
---  
|   
**бу́кв а → ** | бу́к **в ы**  
|   
сест **р а́ → ** | сёст **р ы**  
| 

**основа оканчивается на твёрдый согласный**

**(слово оканчивается на** **-о)**  
  
---  
|   
пись **м о́ → ** | пи́сь **м а**  
|   
зе́рка **ло →** | зерка **л а́**  
**-И** | **-И** | **-Я**  
| 

**основа оканчивается на мягкий согласный (после согласной —** **Ь)**  
  
---  
|   
преподава́те **ль →** | преподава́те **ли**  
|   
слова́ **рь →** | слова **р и́**  
  
**на конце слова** **–** **Й**  
  
|   
трамва́ **й **→ | трамва́ **и**  
  
**на конце слова** **– К, Г, Х**  
  
|   
уро **к →** | уро́ **к и**  
  
**на конце слова –** **Ш, Ж, Ч, Щ**  
  
|   
вра **ч →** | вра **ч и́**  
|   
каранда́ **ш** → | каранда **ш и́**  
|  **на конце слова – мягкий согласный (после согласной** **— Ь)**  
---  
|   
тетра́ **дь →** | тетра́ **д и**  
  
**основа оканчивается на мягкий согласный**

**(слово оканчивается на** **-я)**  
|   
тё **т я →** | тё **т и**  
|   
фамили **я** → | фамили **и**  
  
**основа оканчивается на** **К, Г, Х**

**(слово оканчивается на** **-а)**  
  
|   
ру́ч **к а **→ | ру́ч **к и**  
|   
кни́ **г а** → | кни́ **г и**  
  
**основа оканчивается на** **Ш, Ж, Ч, Щ**

**(слово оканчивается на** **-а)**  
|   
зада́ **ч а** → | зада́ **ч и**  
| 

**основа оканчивается на мягкий согласный**

**(слово оканчивается на** **-е)**  
  
---  
|   
мо́ **р е → ** | мо **р я́**  
|   
зада́ни **е → ** | зада́ни **я**  
**Запомните!**  
**-А** |  |    
  
  
| **на конце слова - твёрдый согласный**  
---  
|   
па́спор **т →** | паспор **т а́**  
|   
до **м →** | до **м а́**  
**-Я** |  |   
| 

**основа оканчивается на мягкий согласный (после согласной** **—** **Ь)**  
  
---  
|   
учи́те **ль →** | учите **л я́**  
**Запомните: меняется основа слова**  
|  |   
---|---  
брат → | бра́т **ья**  
|   
друг → | друз **ья́**  
|   
муж → | муж **ья́**  
|   
стул → | сту́л **ья**  
|   
сын → | сын **ов ья́**  
|   
|   
англич **а́нин →** | англич **а́н е**  
|   
челове́к → | **лю́ди**  
|   
ребёнок → | **де́ти**  
|  |   
---|---  
ма́ть → | ма́т **ери**  
|   
до́чь → | до́ч **ери**  
|  |   
---|---  
и́м **я** | им **ена́**  
|   
я́блок **о** | я́блок **и**  
  
* * *

БЛОК 4. Чьи? — Мои, твои, наши

**Кто...?** | **Чей это телефон?** | 

**Чья это сумка?**

| **Чьё это письмо?** | **Чьи это ключи?**  
---|---|---|---|---  
**я** |  |  | мой  
---|---  
|  | моя  
---|---  
|  | моё  
---|---  
|  | мои  
---|---  
**ты** |  |  | твой  
---|---  
|  | твоя  
---|---  
|  | твоё  
---|---  
|  | твои  
---|---  
  
**он,**

**она**

|  |  | его  
---|---  
| её  
|  | его  
---|---  
| её  
|  | его  
---|---  
| её  
|  | его  
---|---  
| её  
**мы** |  |  | наш  
---|---  
|  | наша  
---|---  
|  | наше  
---|---  
|  | наши  
---|---  
**вы** |  |  | ваш  
---|---  
|  | ваша  
---|---  
|  | ваше  
---|---  
|  | ваши  
---|---  
**они** |  |  | их  
---|---  
|  | их  
---|---  
|  | их  
---|---  
|  | их  
---|---  
  
Чьё э́то я́блоко? - Э́то моё я́блоко.

* * *

Блок 5. Как это называется по-русски?

\- Как это называется по-русски?

\- Сайт.

\- Как это называется по-русски?

\- Это буква.

\- Как по-русски “grammar”?

\- “Grammar” по-русски “грамматика”.

буква звук точка слово предложение текст грамматика ошибка

* * *

БЛОК 6. Числительные 20-100

**20** |  |  | два́дцать  
---|---  
**30** |  |  | три́дцать  
---|---  
**40** |  |  | со́рок  
---|---  
**50** |  |  | пятьдеся́т  
---|---  
**60** |  |  | шестьдеся́т  
---|---  
**70** |  |  | се́мьдесят  
---|---  
**80** |  |  | во́семьдесят  
---|---  
**90** |  |  | девяно́сто  
---|---  
**100** |  |  | сто  
---|---  
  
* * *

БЛОК 7. Сколько тебе лет?

\- И́нна, ско́лько тебе́ лет?

\- Мне два́дцать три го́да.

\- Оле́г Петро́вич, ско́лько Вам лет?

\- Мне со́рок два.


	5. Основной курс. Урок 5. Большие города

Блок 1. Лексика. Город

парк банк музе́й теа́тр магази́н апте́ка гости́ница больни́ца

кафе́ рестора́н вокза́л аэропо́рт го́род шко́ла

Единственное число

| 

Множественное число  
  
---|---  
  
го́род

| 

города́  
  
кафе́

| 

кафе́  
  
* * *

Блок 2. Согласование прилагательных

В русском языке прилагательные согласуются с существительными в роде, числе и падеже. Эта таблица показывает, как прилагательные согласуются с существительными в именительном падеже.

**Согласование прилагательных в именительном падеже**  
---  
Како́й? (он) | Кака́я? (она) | Како́е? (оно) | Каки́е? (они)  
| **-ый -о́й** | после твёрдой основы  
---|---  
после мягкой основы | **-ий**  
| **-ая** | после твёрдой основы  
---|---  
после мягкой основы | **-яя**  
| **-ое** | после твёрдой основы  
---|---  
после мягкой основы | **-ее**  
| **-ые** | после твёрдой основы  
---|---  
после мягкой основы | **-ие**  
|   
---  
но́в **ый** (дом)  
|   
---  
но́в **ая** (кни́га)  
|   
---  
но́в **ое** (кафе́)  
|   
---  
но́в **ые** (кни́ги)  
|   
---  
родн **о́й** (го́род)  
|   
---  
родн **а́я** (сестра́)  
|   
---  
родн **о́е** (и́мя)  
|   
---  
родн **ы́е** (бра́тья)  
|   
---  
си́н **ий** (каранда́ш)  
|   
---  
си́н **яя** (тетра́дь)  
|   
---  
си́н **ее** (зе́ркало)  
|   
---  
си́н **ие** (ру́чки)  
| 

-г-

-к-

-х-

|  | **-ий/о́й**  
---|---|---  
| 

-г-

-к-

-х-

|  | 

**-ая**  
  
---|---|---  
| 

-г-

-к-

-х-

|  | 

**-ое**  
  
---|---|---  
| 

-г-

-к-

-х-

|  | 

**-ие**  
  
---|---|---  
|   
---  
ма́леньк **ий** (го́род)  
дорог **о́й** (рестора́н)  
|   
---  
ма́леньк **ая** (ко́мната)  
дорог **а́я** (гости́ница)  
|   
---  
ма́леньк **ое** (я́блоко)  
дорог **о́е** (кафе́)  
|   
---  
ма́леньк **ие (** города́)  
дорог **и́е** (кафе́)  
| 

-ж-

-ш-

-ч-

-щ-

|  | **-ий/о́й**  
---|---|---  
| 

-ж-

-ш-

-ч-

-щ-

|  | 

**-ая/а́я**  
  
---|---|---  
| 

-ж-

-ш-

-ч-

-щ-

|  | **-ее/о́е**  
---|---|---  
| 

-ж-

-ш-

-ч-

-щ-

|  | 

**-ие**  
  
---|---|---  
|   
---  
хоро́ш **ий** (рестора́н)  
больш **о́й** (дом)  
|   
---  
хоро́ш **ая** (кни́га)  
больш **а́я** (гости́ница)  
|   
---  
хоро́ш **ее** (письмо́)  
больш **о́е** (я́блоко)  
|   
---  
хоро́ш **ие** (кни́ги)  
больш **и́е** (города́)  
  
Вот мой дом. Сле́ва больш о́й парк, а спра́ва но́в ый магази́н.

Музе́й Да́рвина - у́лица Вави́лова, дом 57. Э́то хоро́ш ий музе́й.

“Росси́я” - э́то ста́р ый кинотеа́тр в Москве́.

Спра́ва но́в ый банк, а сле́ва ста́р ый теа́тр.

Э́то дешёв ые магази́ны? - Нет, здесь дорог и́е магази́ны.

Это плох ая и дорог а́я гостиница.

* * *

Блок 3. Превосходная степень прилагательных

**ОН**

мужско́й род | са́м **ый** | **+** | большо́й | **+** | существи́тельное мужско́го ро́да | **=** | са́мый большо́й парк  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**ОНА**

женский род | са́м **ая** | 

хоро́шая

| существи́тельное же́нского ро́да | са́мая хоро́шая больница  
  
**ОНО**

средний род | са́м **ое** | 

ста́рое

| существи́тельное сре́днего ро́да | са́мое ста́рое кафе́  
  
**ОНИ**

множественное число | са́м **ые** | ма́ленькие | существи́тельное во мно́жественном чи́сле | са́мые ма́ленькие дома́  
  
люби́мый краси́вый 

* * *

Блок 4. Этот, эта, это, эти

|  | **э́тот**  
---|---  
мужской род  
|  | **э́та**  
---|---  
женский род  
|  | **э́то**  
---|---  
средний род  
|  | **э́ти**  
---|---  
множественное число  
|  |  **Э́тот** дом большо́й.  
---|---  
|  |  **Э́та** кни́га но́вая.  
---|---  
|  |  **Э́то** кафе́ хоро́шее.  
---|---  
|  |  **Э́ти** па́рки краси́вые.  
---|---  
  
\- Что **э́то**?

\- **Э́то** теа́тр.

\- Как называ́ется **э́тот** теа́тр?

\- **Э́то** Большо́й теа́тр.

\- **Э́тот** теа́тр хоро́ший?

\- Да, **э́тот** теа́тр о́чень хоро́ший.

* * *

Блок 5. Лексика

бале́т о́пера кино́ фильм вы́ставка карти́на 

* * *

Блок 6. Русский, английский, испанский, китайский

**Страна́**

| 

**Кто?**

| 

**Како́й?**  
  
---|---|---  
  
|  | Россия  
---|---  
|  | ру́сский  
---|---  
| ру́сская  
| ру́сские  
  
|  | ру́сский  
---|---  
  
|  |  | иностра́нец  
---|---  
| иностра́нка  
| иностра́нцы  
  
|  | иностра́нный  
---|---  
  
|  | Англия  
---|---  
|  | англича́нин  
---|---  
| англича́нка  
| англича́не  
|  | англи́йский  
---|---  
  
|  | Германия  
---|---  
|  | не́мец  
---|---  
| не́мка  
| не́мцы  
  
|  | неме́цкий  
---|---  
|  | Италия  
---|---  
|  | италья́нец  
---|---  
| италья́нка  
| италья́нцы  
  
|  | италья́нский  
---|---  
|  | Корея  
---|---  
|  | коре́ец  
---|---  
| корея́нка  
| коре́йцы  
|  | коре́йский   
---|---  
|  | Китай  
---|---  
|  | кита́ец  
---|---  
| китая́нка  
| кита́йцы  
|  | кита́йский  
---|---  
|  | Мексика   
---|---  
|  | мексика́нец  
---|---  
| мексика́нка  
| мексика́нцы  
|  | мексика́нский  
---|---  
|  | Япония  
---|---  
|  | япо́нец  
---|---  
| япо́нка  
| япо́нцы  
|  | япо́нский  
---|---  
  
Ру́сский язы́к очень красивый!

Э́то изве́стная ру́сская о́пера.

Где этот япо́нский рестора́н?

Это но́вые немецкие гости́ницы.

* * *

Блок 7. Мне нравится… — Мне не нравится...

|  | \- Те́бе нра́вится э́та карти́на?  
---|---  
| \- Вам нра́вится э́та карти́на?  
|  | \- Да, нра́вится.  
---|---  
| \- Да, о́чень нра́вится.  
| \- Да, о́чень!  
|  | \- Нет, не нра́вится.  
---|---  
| \- Нет, не о́чень.  
  
\- Тебе́ нра́вится э́то кафе́? Тут са́мый хоро́ший ко́фе.

\- Да, мне здесь о́чень нра́вится.

\- Нет, мне здесь не нравится.

Мне нравится этот ресторан.

Мне нрав **ЯТ** ся эт **И** ресторан **Ы**.

Како́й ко́фе! = Мне о́чень нра́вится э́тот ко́фе.

* * *

Блок 8. Числительные 100-1000

**100** |  |  | сто  
---|---  
**200** |  |  | две́сти  
---|---  
**300** |  |  | три́ста  
---|---  
**400** |  |  | четы́реста  
---|---  
**500** |  |  | пятьсо́т  
---|---  
**600** |  |  | шестьсо́т  
---|---  
**700** |  |  | семьсо́т  
---|---  
**800** |  |  | восемьсо́т  
---|---  
**900** |  |  | девятьсо́т  
---|---  
**1000** |  |  | ты́сяча  
---|---  
  
* * *

Блок 9. Чтение

а́дрес - адреса́ метро́ у́лица пло́щадь(женский род) проспе́кт столи́ца

Э́то Москва́ - столи́ца Росси́и. А э́то Кра́сная пло́щадь.

Спра́ва Кремль, сле́ва большой, старый и очень красивый магазин ГУМ. А это Истори́ческий музе́й.

Э́то Институ́т Пу́шкина. Его а́дрес: го́род Москва́, улица Во́лгина, дом 6. Здесь иностранцы учат русский язык.

изве́стный настоя́щий пра́здник

Са́мый изве́стный в Росси́и теа́тр о́перы и бале́та - э́то Большо́й теа́тр. Ему́ 240 лет. Его адрес — Москва, Театра́льная пло́щадь, дом 1.

Биле́ты в Большо́й теа́тр очень дороги́е. Са́мый дешёвый биле́т - одна́ ты́сяча рубле́й.

Но краси́вый русский бале́т и́ли изве́стная ру́сская о́пера - это настоя́щий пра́здник. 

* * *

Блок 10. Аудирование

зал конфе́та на конфе́те Поня́тно. 

“У́тро в сосно́вом лесу́” - известная картина русского художника И.И. Шишкина, которая находится в Третьяковской галерее. Эту картину можно увидеть на очень известной конфете “Мишка косолапый”.

“Де́вочка с пе́рсиками” - известная картина русского художника В.А. Серова, которая находится в Третьяковской галерее.

\- До́брый день!  
Возможный ответ: Здра́вствуйте! Скажи́те, пожа́луйста, где музе́й?  
\- Музе́й там, сле́ва.  
Возможный ответ: Понятно, спаси́бо!  
\- Пожа́луйста!

\- Извини́те, пожа́луйста, где дом №26?  
\- Дом №26 спра́ва.  
\- Спаси́бо! А магази́н здесь?  
\- Да, здесь.  
\- Спаси́бо!   
\- Пожа́луйста!


	6. Основной курс. Урок 6. Ты занят? – Я работаю!

Блок 1. Глагол. Настоящее время

| 

**Настоя́щее вре́мя**

| 

Проше́дшее вре́мя

| 

Бу́дущее вре́мя  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
**Инфинити́в ЗНА|ТЬ**  
  
**НСВ**

**(несоверше́нный вид)**

| 

**я зна́ю**

**ты зна́ешь**

**он/она́ зна́ет**

**мы зна́ем**

**вы/Вы зна́ете**

**они́ зна́ют**

| 

он знал

она́ зна́ла

оно́ зна́ло

они́ зна́ли

| 

я бу́ду знать

ты бу́дешь знать

он/она́ бу́дет знать

мы бу́дем знать 

вы бу́дете знать

они бу́дут знать  
  
| 

Повелительное наклонение

Знай!

Зна́йте!  
  
Инфинити́в УЗНА́|ТЬ  
  
СВ

(соверше́нный вид)

| 

| 

он узна́л

она узна́ла

оно узна́ло

они узна́ли

| 

я узна́ю

ты узна́ешь

он/она́ узна́ет

мы узна́ем

вы/Вы узна́ете

они узна́ют

Узна́й!

Узна́йте!  
  
| 

Повелительное наклонение

Узна́й!

Узна́йте!  
  
Настоящее время используется, когда говорят:

  * о действии, которое происходит в момент речи ( _Что ты делаешь сейчас? - Я работаю_ ),
  * о регулярном действии ( _Я работаю каждый день до 6 часов_ ),
  * о постоянном состоянии, действии или процессе ( _Байкал находится в Сибири_ ),
  * о действии, которое началось в прошлом и продолжается в настоящем ( _Я работаю здесь уже 2 года_ ).



Настоящее время есть только у глаго́лов несоверше́нного ви́да, глаголы совершенного вида не име́ют фо́рмы настоя́щего вре́мени.

**I спряже́ние**  
---  
|  | **ЗНАТЬ**  
---|---  
**Еди́нственное число́** | **Мно́жественное число́**  
|  | я зна́ **ю**  
---|---  
| ты зна́ **ешь**  
| он/она́ зна́ **ет**  
|  | мы зна́ **ем**  
---|---  
| вы зна́ **ете**  
| они зна́ **ют**  
**Повелительное наклонение**  
  
Зна **й**!

Зна́ **йте**!  
  
* * *

Блок 2. Глаголы класса ЗНАТЬ, ЧИТАТЬ

чита́ть гуля́ть де́лать ду́мать понима́ть рабо́тать отдыха́ть

|  |  **чита́ть**  
  
|   
---|---|---  
|  | я чита **ю**  
---|---  
| ты читаешь  
| он/она читает  
|  | мы читаем  
---|---  
| вы чита **ете**  
| они чита **ют**  
  
* * *

БЛОК 3. - Когда? Утром или вечером?

| Сейчас... | **Когда?**  
---|---|---  
| (4:00 - 11:00)  
---  
|  | **у́тро**  
---|---  
|  | **у́тром**  
---|---  
| (12:00 - 16:00)  
---  
|  | **день**  
---|---  
|  | **днём**  
---|---  
| (17:00 - 23:00)  
---  
|  | **ве́чер**  
---|---  
|  | **ве́чером**  
---|---  
| (00:00 - 3:00)  
---  
|  | **ночь**  
---|---  
|  | **но́чью**  
---|---  
  
\- До́брое у́тро

\- До́брый день

\- До́брый ве́чер

|  | **Который час? =**  
---|---  
| **Сколько времени?***  
|  | **Когда? =**  
---|---  
| **Во сколько?**  
  
**\- Час.**

**\- 2 часа́.**

**\- 12 часо́в.** | 

**В** **час.**

**В** **2 часа́.**

**В 12 часо́в.**  
  
**1** **час**

**2, 3, 4** **часа**

**5-12 часов**  
  
*Вопро́с “Ско́лько вре́мени?” часто встреча́ется в разгово́рной ре́чи.

\- Когда́ экза́мен?   
\- Сего́дня ве́чером. В 7 часов.

В разговорной речи часто опускают слова “час” и “минута” при назывании времени: _5.30 = пять три́дцать, 7.10 = семь де́сять, 9.15 = де́вять пятна́дцать._

за́втракать - за́втрак обе́дать - обе́д у́жинать - у́жин

\- Максим, доброе утро!  
\- Приве́т, И́нна! Я сейча́с завтракаю, а ты?  
\- А я уже́ работаю. Я не за́втракаю утром.  
\- Да? А я завтракаю, обедаю и ужинаю.  
\- Ты молоде́ц!  
\- У меня то́же обед днём, а вечером - ужин. И я отдыхаю.  
\- А ещё я читаю вечером.  
\- Ты молоде́ц!

* * *

БЛОК 4. Сейчас или никогда. Наречия времени

сейча́с всегда́ ча́сто обы́чно иногда́ ре́дко никогда́

| ещё  
---  
Ты ещё рабо́таешь?  
|  | уже́  
---|---  
Нет, я уже́ отдыха́ю.  
|  | поздно  
---|---  
Сейчас 9 часов. Сегодня я поздно ужинаю.  
|  | рано  
---|---  
Сейчас 5 часов. Сегодня я рано завтракаю.  
  
* * *

БЛОК 5. Настоящее время. Глаголы класса ГОВОРИТЬ

I спряже́ние | II спряже́ние  
---|---  
|  | **ЗНАТЬ**  
---|---  
|  | **ГОВОРИ́ТЬ**  
---|---  
Еди́нственное число́ | Мно́жественное число́ | Еди́нственное число́ | Мно́жественное число́  
|  | я зна **ю**  
---|---  
| ты зна́ **ешь**  
| он/она́ зна **ет**  
|  | мы зна́ **ем**  
---|---  
| вы зна́ **ете**  
| они́ зна́ **ют**  
|  | я говор **ю́**  
---|---  
| ты говор **и́шь**  
| он/она́ говор **и́т**  
|  | мы говор **и́м**  
---|---  
| вы говор **и́те**  
| они́ говор **я́т**  
Императив | Императив  
  
Зна **й**!

Зна́ **йте**! | 

Говор **и́**!

Говор **и́те**!  
| **учи́ть  
  
** |   
---|---  
|  | я уч **у**  
---|---  
| ты учишь  
| он/она́ учит  
|  | мы учим  
---|---  
| вы учите  
| они́ у́ч **ат**  
| **по́мнить  
  
** |   
---|---  
|  | я помню  
---|---  
| ты помнишь  
| он/она́ п́омн **ит**  
|  | мы помним  
---|---  
| вы помните  
| они́ помнят  
  
звони́ть

| **люби́ть  
  
** |   
---|---  
|  | я люб **лю**  
---|---  
| ты любишь  
| он/она́ любит  
|  | мы любим  
---|---  
| вы любите  
| они́ любят  
  
* * *

БЛОК 6. Я хорошо говорю по-русски!

|  | знать ру́сский язык  
---|---  
| знать англи́йский язык  
| знать ара́бский язык  
| знать неме́цкий язык  
| знать кита́йский язык  
| знать испа́нский язык  
|  | говори́ть по-ру́сски  
---|---  
| говори́ть по-англи́йски  
| говори́ть по-ара́бски  
| говори́ть по-неме́цки  
| говори́ть по-кита́йски  
| говори́ть по-испа́нски  
  
\- Ты по́мнишь, как э́то называ́ется по-ру́сски?  
\- Самова́р.  
\- Спаси́бо!

\- Ты говори́шь по-ру́сски?  
\- Да, я уже́ немно́го говорю́ и понима́ю по-ру́сски.

|  | **хорошо́**  
---|---  
**хорошо́** понима́ть по-ру́сски  
|  | **пло́хо**  
---|---  
**пло́хо** понима́ть по-ру́сски  
|  | **быстро**  
---|---  
**бы́стро** говори́ть по-ру́сски  
|  | **ме́дленно**  
---|---  
**ме́дленно** говори́ть по-ру́сски  
|  | 

**немно́го**  
  
---|---  
**немно́го** говори́ть и понима́ть по-ру́сски  
|  | 

Како́й?

|   
---|---|---  
| 

Кака́я

| 

**\+ cуществительное**  
  
| 

Како́е?

|   
|  | 

Как?

| 

**\+ глагол**  
  
---|---|---  
|  | 

хороший  
  
---|---  
|  | 

хорошо  
  
---|---  
|  | 

плохой  
  
---|---  
|  | 

плохо  
  
---|---  
|  | 

\- Это очень хорошая книга.  
  
---|---  
|  | 

\- Ты уже хорошо читаешь по-русски?  
\- Еще не очень хорошо. **  
**  
  
---|---  
|  | 

быстрый  
  
---|---  
|  | быстро  
---|---  
|  | 

медленный  
  
---|---  
|  | медленно  
---|---  
|  | 

\- Здесь быстрый интернет.  
  
---|---  
|  | 

\- Извините, я не понимаю. 

Вы очень быстро говорите.  
  
---|---  
  
* * *

Блок 7. Ты дома? Ты сейчас занят?

\- Оле́г, ты до́ма?  
\- Да, я до́ма.  
\- Ты сейча́с за́нят?  
\- Нет, я свобо́ден.

| **За́нят** | **Свобо́ден**  
---|---|---  
|  |   
мужско́й род | **Оле́г за́нят.** | **Оле́г свобо́ден.**  
же́нский род | **А́нна занята́.** | **А́нна свобо́дна.**  
сре́дний род | **Э́то ме́сто за́нято.** | **Э́то ме́сто свобо́дно.**  
мно́жественное число́ | **\- Вы за́няты?  
\- Да, мы сейча́с за́няты.  
** | **\- Вы свобо́дны?  
\- Да, мы сейча́с свобо́дны.**  
  
\- Приве́т, Оле́г! Что ты сейча́с де́лаешь?  
\- Приве́т, Макс! Сейча́с я за́нят. Я рабо́таю.  
\- Извини́!

\- Ка́тя, что ты сейча́с де́лаешь? Ты рабо́таешь?

\- Нет, сейча́с я уже́ свобо́дна. Я ничего́ не де́лаю, про́сто гуля́ю.

\- Извини́те, это ме́сто за́нято ?  
\- Нет, здесь свобо́дно.

* * *

Блок 8. Ты знаешь, кто это? Как ты думаешь, где он?

Я (не) зна́ю,

| 

что…

кто… 

чей… 

как... 

како́й… 

ско́лько…

где… 

когда…   
---|---  
|  | Ты зна́ешь, кто э́то? - Да, зна́ю, э́то Алёна. Моя́ подру́га.  
---|---  
| Ты зна́ешь, что э́то? - Да, зна́ю. Э́то магази́н.  
| Ты зна́ешь, как э́то называ́ется по-ру́сски? - Да, э́то молоко́.  
| Ты зна́ешь, чей э́то слова́рь? - Э́то мой слова́рь.  
| Ты зна́ешь, како́й э́то го́род? - Э́то Москва́.  
| Ты зна́ешь, где сейча́с твой брат? - Он до́ма.  
| Ты зна́ешь, когда́ экза́мен? - Экза́мен сего́дня в 5 часо́в.  
Обратите внимание!   
|  | Ты зна́ешь, …?  |  | 

Ты не зна́ешь, …?  
  
---|---|---|---  
| Ты зна́ешь, как его́ зову́т? - |  | Ты не зна́ешь, как его́ зову́т?  
  
  * Оле́г, ты не **зна́ешь** , когда́ экза́мен?
  * Зна́ю. Экза́мен за́втра у́тром, в 9 часо́в.
  * Спаси́бо!



\- Оле́г, ты зна́ешь, когда́ экза́мен?

\- К сожале́нию, нет. Не зна́ю.

Как ты ду́маешь,

| 

что… ?

кто… ?

чей… ?

како́й… ?

ско́лько… ?

где… ?

когда́…. ?  
  
---|---  
  
Я ду́маю, (что)...  
  
Как ты ду́маешь, кто э́то?

Я ду́маю, что э́то твоя́ се́стра.

Как ты ду́маешь, где он сейча́с?

Я ду́маю, он сейча́с до́ма.

* * *

Блок 9. Чтение

писа́тель компози́тор му́зыка

Достое́вский Фёдор Миха́йлович - изве́стный ру́сский писа́тель. Его́ рома́ны “Преступле́ние и наказа́ние”, “Бра́тья Карама́зовы”, “Идио́т” зна́ют во всём ми́ре.

Чайко́вский Пётр Ильи́ч - всеми́рно изве́стный ру́сский компози́тор. Его́ са́мые изве́стные произведе́ния - бале́ты “Щелку́нчик” и “Лебеди́ное о́зеро”, о́перы “Евге́ний Оне́гин” и “Пи́ковая да́ма”.

заня́тия библиоте́ка фи́тнес-клуб в о́бщем вре́мя свобо́дное вре́мя

Приве́т, друзья́! Э́то опя́ть я, Макси́м. Добры́й ве́чер, Га́мбург и Москва́! До́брый день, Торо́нто и Нью-Йо́рк! До́брое у́тро, Си́дней и Камча́тка! Вы зна́ете, где Камча́тка? Я вот зна́ю. Там сейча́с уже́ у́тро.

Сейча́с я о́чень за́нят. Ра́но у́тром я рабо́таю. Иногда́ у́тром в 11 часо́в я гуля́ю и чита́ю. К сожале́нию, иногда́.

Днём обычно я рабо́таю и учу́ ру́сский язы́к.

А ве́чером я свобо́ден. Э́то моё люби́мое вре́мя. Ве́чером я отдыха́ю: спорт, му́зыка, семья́, друзья́… Иногда́ - теа́тр, кино́. Мне о́чень нра́вится ру́сский теа́тр. Сего́дня у меня́ пла́ны: в 7 часо́в о́пера “Евге́ний Оне́гин”.

* * *

Блок 10. Аудирование и говорение

\- Извини́те, вы не зна́ете, кото́рый час?

\- 2 часа.

\- Извини́те, вы не зна́ете, кото́рый час?

\- Сейча́с 3 часа.

\- Скажи́те, пожа́луйста, ско́лько вре́мени?

\- Сейча́с 12 часов.

\- Спаси́бо! Ещё рано.

\- Скажи́те, пожа́луйста, ско́лько вре́мени?

\- 7 часо́в.

\- Спасибо. Уже поздно!

|  | хоро́ший  
---|---  
|  | хорошо́  
---|---  
|  | плохо́й  
---|---  
|  | пло́хо  
---|---  
|  | норма́льный  
---|---  
|  | норма́льно  
---|---  
|  | отли́чный  
---|---  
|  | отли́чно  
---|---  
  
|  | Как дела́?  
---|---  
|  | Отли́чно, спаси́бо!  
---|---  
|  | Как твои́ дела? = |  | Как у тебя́ дела́?  
---|---|---|---  
|  | Ты зна́ешь, не о́чень хорошо́.  
---|---  
|  | Как ва́ши дела́? = |  | Как у вас дела́?  
---|---|---|---  
|  | Спаси́бо, хорошо́.  
---|---


	7. Основной курс. Урок 7. Дома, на работе и в отпуске

БЛОК 1. Ты где? - Я в Москве! Предложный падеж в значении места

**Предло́жный паде́ж**

**где?**

| 

**Мои́ кни́ги на столе́** **.**

**Я рабо́таю в Росси́и** **, в Москве́** **.**  
  
---|---  
  
Имени́тельный паде́ж

кто?/что?

| 

Вот мой телефо́н.

Вот моя́ ма́м **а**.  
  
---|---  
  
Предло́жный паде́ж име́ет не́сколько значе́ний. Са́мое часто́тное - значе́ние ме́ста: где? - в Москве́, в Росси́и, в теа́тре, в письме́.

| **Что э́то?** | **ГДЕ?** |   
---|---|---|---  
**он** |  |  | Э́то банк.  
---|---  
|  | Я рабо́таю **в** ба́нк **е**.  
---|---  
-→ -е | -Е   
|  | Э́то музе́ **й**.  
---|---  
| Э́то Су́здал **ь**.  
|  | Я сейча́с **в** музе́ **е**.  
---|---  
|  **В** Су́здал **е** ле́то.  
  
-й →-е

-ь → -е  
**она́** |  |  | Э́то Москв **а́**.  
---|---  
|  | Ты **в** Москв **е́**?  
---|---  
-а/-я → -е | -Е   
|  | Э́то Росс **и́я**.  
---|---  
|  |  **В** Росси́ **и** сейча́с зима́.  
---|---  
-ия → -ии | -ИИ  
|  | Э́то Сиби́р **ь**.  
---|---  
|  | О́зеро Байка́л нахо́дится **в** Сиби́р **и**.  
---|---  
-ь → -и | -И  
**оно́**  
  
|  |  | Э́то письм **о́**.   
---|---  
|  | Мой ответ **в** письм **е́**.  
---|---  
-о/-е → -е | -Е  
|  | Э́то предложе́н **ие**.  
---|---  
|  |  **В** предложе́н **ии** оши́бка.  
---|---  
-ие →-ии | -ИИ  
  
Обрати́те внима́ние: е́сли сло́во начина́ется с гру́ппы согла́сных, пе́рвый из кото́рых - **_[в]_** или **_[ф]_** , то употребля́ется предлог **_во_** :

Я рабо́таю **во** **Вл** адивосто́ке.

Я отдыха́ю **во** **Фр** а́нции.

| кто? что?+ |  | находи́ться+ где?  
---|---|---  
| **Единственное число**  
---  
| \- Где нахо́дится о́зеро Байка́л?  
\- Байка́л нахо́дится в Сиби́ри.  
| **Множественное число**  
---  
| \- Где нахо́дятся Воробьёвы го́ры?  
\- Воробьёвы горы нахо́дятся в Москве́.  
  
* * *

Блок 2. Жить в доме или квартире?  
  
---  
|  |  | **жить**  
---|---|---  
| я жив **у́** |  | мы жив **ём**  
| ты жив **ёшь** |  | вы жив **ёте**  
| он/она жив **ёт** |  | они жив **у́т**  
  
кварти́ра общежи́тие гости́ница дере́вня дача

стадио́н по́чта зоопа́рк цирк о́фис заво́д клуб мо́ре

А́нна рабо́тает в ба́нке, а отдыха́ет в клу́бе.

И́горь и Ива́н рабо́тают в о́фисе, а отдыха́ют на мо́ре.

* * *

Блок 3. Лексика. В комнате шкаф, в шкафу книги

комната кухня балкон 

дверь окно ваза цветок-цветы диван кровать лампа шкаф

в шкафу́

* * *

Блок 4. Предлоги В и НА

Предлог в (во) чаще всего обозначает местонахождение внутри чего-нибудь (Кни́га в столе́). Предлог на обозначает местонахождение на поверхности чего-нибудь (Кни́га на сто́ле).

Употребление предлогов в и на с разными объектами стремится к закономерности: предлог в использутся, если говорят о зданиях, закрытых помещениях, объектах, которые имеют границы, а предлог на - об открытых пространствах.

Например: в доме - на улице, в комнате - на балконе.

С названиями стран, городов, материков и частей света употребляется предлог в (во). 

С названиями островов, полуостровов и государств, которые занимают остров, употребляется предлог на. 

Но многие случаи нужно запоминать.

**ГДЕ?**  
---  
**В** |  |  | ко́мнат **е**  
---|---  
**НА** |  |  | у́лиц **е**  
---|---  
|  | ба́нк **е**  
---|---  
|  | пло́щад **и**  
---|---  
|  | Евро́п **е**  
---|---  
|  | Камча́тк **е**  
---|---  
|  | Москв **е́**  
---|---  
|  | Сахали́н **е**  
---|---  
**Обратите внимание!**  
**на** кухн **е**  
  
* * *

Блок 5. Лексика: работа или отдых?

рабо́тать - рабо́та отдыха́ть - о́тдых

отпуск командировка ле́кция встре́ча вечери́нка конце́рт 

* * *

Блок 6. Предлоги В и НА: в театре на балете

**ГДЕ?**  
---  
место | событие |   
**В** |  |  | институ́т **е**  
---|---  
**НА** |  |  | ле́кц **ии**  
---|---  
|  | рестора́н **е**  
---|---  
|  | обе́д **е**  
---|---  
|  | о́фис **е**  
---|---  
|  | рабо́т **е**  
---|---  
|  | теа́тр **е**  
---|---  
|  | бале́т **е**  
---|---  
  
на стадио́не/по́чте/заво́де

в о́тпуске/командиро́вке

* * *

Блок 7. О чем думаешь? - О доме. Предложный падеж в значении объекта мысли

| 

**Что это?**

**Кто это?** | 

_думать, говорить, помнить, читать, знать_

**О ЧЁМ?**

**О КОМ?**  
---|---|---  
**ОН** | Э́то дом□. | Я ду́маю о до́м **е**. | **-□ → -е**  
| Э́то музе́й.  
---  
Э́то Су́здаль.  
| Я говорю́ о музе́ **е**.  
---  
Он чита́ет о Су́здал **е.**  
  
**-й →-** **е**

**-ь → -е**  
**ОНА** |  | Э́то Москва́.  
---  
Это О́ля.  
| Я говорю́ о Москв **е́**.  
---  
Я ду́маю об О́л **е**.  
**-а/-я → -е**  
| Э́то Росси́я.  
---  
| Мы ду́маем о Росс **и́и**.  
---  
**-ия → -ии**  
| Э́то Сиби́рь.  
---  
| Что ты зна́ешь о Сиби́р **и**?  
---  
**-ь →-и**  
**ОНО** |  | Э́то письмо́.  
---  
| Она́ по́мнит о письм **е́**.  
---  
**-о/-е → -е**  
| Э́то зада́ние.  
---  
| Она́ ду́мает о зада́н **ии**.  
---  
**-ие →-ии**  
  
Я думаю **о** работе. — Я ду́маю **об о́** тдыхе.

Я помню **о** задании. — Я по́мню **об** **у** ро́ке.

* * *

Блок 8. Я думаю о ней. Предложный падеж личных местоимений.

**О ком? О чём?**  
---  
я |  |  | обо мне  
---|---  
мы |  |  | о нас  
---|---  
ты |  |  | о тебе́  
---|---  
вы |  |  | о вас  
---|---  
| он  
---  
она  
оно  
|  | о нём  
---|---  
| о ней  
| о нём  
они |  |  | о них  
---|---  
  
* * *

Блок 9. Чтение

учи́ться я учу́сь университе́т 

Меня́ зову́т А́ня, я студе́нтка, я учу́сь в университе́те. Сейча́с я живу́ в Москве́ в общежи́тии. Вот моя́ ма́ленькая ко́мната. У меня́ есть шкаф, крова́ть, стол и стул. На столе́ - мои́ кни́ги, уче́бники, компью́тер и ла́мпа. Сле́ва - окно́, а спра́ва - дверь.

Э́то Ива́н. Он живёт в Москве́, на Ле́нинском проспе́кте. Ива́н живёт в кварти́ре. В его́ кварти́ре 3 ко́мнаты и ку́хня. Вот его́ ко́мната. У него́ в ко́мнате есть дива́н, стол, сту́лья, крова́ть и шкаф. На столе́, как обы́чно, кни́ги, уче́бники, словари́: Ива́н у́чится в университе́те. Ещё у него́ есть балко́н. Ива́н лю́бит чита́ть и отдыха́ть на балко́не.


	8. Основной курс. Урок 8. Перемены в жизни. Раньше и сейчас

Блок 1. Глагол. Прошедшее время.

| Настоя́щее вре́мя | **Проше́дшее вре́мя** | Бу́дущее вре́мя  
---|---|---|---  
**Инфинити́в ЗНА|ТЬ**  
  
**НСВ**

**несоверше́нный вид** | 

я зна́ю

ты зна́ешь

он/она́ зна́ет

мы зна́ем

вы/Вы зна́ете

они́ зна́ют

| 

**он знал**

**она́ зна́ла**

**оно́ зна́ло**

**они́ зна́ли** | 

я бу́ду знать

ты бу́дешь знать

он/она́ бу́дет знать

мы бу́дем знать 

вы бу́дете знать

они́ бу́дут знать  
  
Повели́тельное наклоне́ние

Знай!

Зна́йте!  
  
Инфинити́в УЗНА́|ТЬ  
  
СВ

соверше́нный вид

| 

В совреме́нном ру́сском языке́ глаго́лы соверше́нного ви́да не име́ют фо́рмы настоя́щего вре́мени.

| 

он узна́л

она́ узна́ла

оно́ узна́ло

они́ узна́ли | 

я узна́ю

ты узна́ешь

он/она́ узна́ет

мы узна́ем

вы/Вы узна́ете

они́ узна́ют  
  
Повели́тельное наклоне́ние

Узна́й!

Узна́йте!  
  
Проше́дшее вре́мя испо́льзуется, когда́ говоря́т о де́йствии и́ли собы́тии, кото́рое происходи́ло до моме́нта ре́чи:

_Вчера́ я до́лго рабо́тал_

_Ра́ньше я знал э́то сло́во, а сейча́с не по́мню._

В проше́дшем вре́мени глаго́лы изменя́ются по рода́м и чи́слам.

ЗНА| ТЬ

ГОВОРИ| ТЬ

ЛЮБИ| ТЬ

РАБОТА| ТЬ

| **-Л-** | -☐ |  |  | Он зна **л**  
---|---  
| Он говори́ **л**  
| Он люби́ **л**  
| Он рабо́та **л**  
-А |  |  | Она́ зна́ **ла**  
---|---  
| Она́ говори́ **ла**  
| Она́ люби́ **ла**  
| Она́ рабо́та **ла**  
-О* |  |  | Оно́ рабо́та **ло**  
---|---  
-И |  |  | Они́ зна́ **ли**  
---|---  
| Они́ говори́ **ли**  
| Они́ люби́ **ли**  
| Они́ рабо́та **ли**  
  
* * *

Блок 2. Прошедшее время глагола быть

|  | **БЫТЬ**  
---|---  
Мужско́й род |  |  | \- Где сейч́ас Серге́й?   
\- Серге́й сейча́с на рабо́те.   
---|---  
|  | \- Где Серге́й был вчера́ ве́чером?  
\- Он был на рабо́те.  
---|---  
Же́нский род |  |  | \- Где сейч́ас Мари́я?   
\- Она́ сейча́с в кафе́.   
---|---  
|  | \- Где Мари́я была́ вчера́ ве́чером?  
\- Она́ была́ в кафе́.  
---|---  
Мно́жественное число |  |  | \- Где сейча́с их де́ти?   
\- Они́ сейча́с до́ма.  
---|---  
|  | \- Где их де́ти бы́ли вчера́ ве́чером?  
\- Они́ бы́ли до́ма.  
---|---  
  
Кто был вчера́ на вечери́нке?

Что там бы́ло?

**Настоя́щее вре́мя**

| 

**Проше́дшее вре́мя**  
  
---|---  
  
Серге́й **за́нят**.

| 

Серге́й **был за́нят**.  
  
О́льга **свобо́дна**.

| 

О́льга **была** **свободна**.  
  
Э́то ме́сто **свобо́дно**.

| 

Э́то ме́сто **бы́ло свобо́дно**.  
  
Они́ **за́няты**.

| 

Они́ **бы́ли за́няты**.  
  
**Настоя́щее вре́мя**

| 

**Проше́дшее вре́мя**  
  
---|---  
  
У меня́ **есть** биле́т в теа́тр.

| 

У меня́ **был** биле́т в теа́тр.  
  
У меня́ **есть** ру́чка.

| 

У меня́ **была́** ру́чка.  
  
У меня́ **есть** я́блоко.

| 

У меня́ **бы́ло** я́блоко.  
  
У меня́ **есть** де́ньги.

| 

У меня́ **бы́ли** де́ньги.  
  
**Обратите внимание:** когда мы говорим о том, что у кого-то что-то есть, обязательно употребление глагола “быть” и в настоящем времени ( _есть_ \- это форма 3 лица единственного числа глагола _быть_ ), и в прошедшем времени: _У меня́ **есть** де́ньги. - У меня́ **бы́ли** де́ньги._

* * *

Блок 3. Учиться и уметь.

I спряже́ние  
---  
|  | **уме́ть**  
---|---  
|  | я уме́ **ю**  
---|---  
| ты уме́ **ешь**  
| он/она́ уме́ **ет**  
|  | мы уме́ **ем**  
---|---  
| вы уме́ **ете**  
| они́ уме́ **ют**  
  
Я уме́ю чита́ть по-ру́сски.

II спряже́ние  
---  
|  | **учи́ть ся**  
---|---  
|  | я уч **у́ сь**  
---|---  
| ты у́ч **ишь ся**  
| он/она у́ч **ит ся**  
|  | мы у́ч **им ся**  
---|---  
| вы у́ч **ите сь**  
| они у́ч **ат ся**  
  
Я учусь читать по-русски.

Обрати́те внима́ние, что по́сле согла́сных употребля́ется по́стфикс - _ся_ , по́сле гла́сных – - _сь_. По́стфикс _-ся / -сь_ всегда́ сохраня́ет свою́ фина́льную пози́цию в сло́ве.

Проше́дшее вре́мя  
---  
учи| ть | ся → Он учи́ **л** ся, она́ учи́ **ла** сь, они учи́ **ли** сь  
  
Обрати́те внима́ние на значе́ние глаго́ла _учи́ться_.

Глаго́лы _учи́ть_ и _учи́ться_ отно́сятся к одно́й темати́ческой гру́ппе, но име́ют ра́зные значе́ния. Э́ти глаго́лы многозна́чны.

Они́ по-ра́зному употребля́ются в предложе́ниях, сравни́те:

Учи́ть - (1) мно́го раз повторя́ть, что́бы запо́мнить.  
---  
|  | (1) Я учу́ ру́сский язы́к  
---|---  
|  | (1) Я учу́ но́вые слова́.  
---|---  
  
Учи́ться - (1) быть уча́щимся в како́м-ли́бо заведе́нии.  
---  
|  | (1) Я учу́сь в институ́те.  
---|---  
|  | (1) Вы рабо́таете? - Нет, я учу́сь. Я студе́нт.  
---|---  
Учи́ться - (2) занима́ться, проводи́ть вре́мя за учёбой.  
|  | (2) Ты за́нят? - Я учу́сь.  
---|---  
Учи́ться - (3) приобрета́ть зна́ния, уме́ния, на́выки.  
|  | (3) Студе́нты у́чатся чита́ть по-ру́сски.  
---|---  
  
* * *

Блок 4. Он играет на гитаре и катается на лыжах

игра́ть ката́ться

игра́ть на гита́ре/пиани́но/скри́пке

ката́ться на велосипе́де/лы́жах/конька́х/ро́ликах

Изве́стный ру́сский писа́тель Лев Толсто́й учи́лся ката́ться на велосипе́де.

Меня́ зову́т Макси́м. Сейча́с я живу в Герма́нии, в Га́мбурге. Я учусь в шко́ле. Я учу ру́сский язы́к и немно́го говорю по-ру́сски. И, коне́чно, уже́ хорошо́ уме́ю читать .

В свобо́дное вре́мя я люблю́ кататься на ро́ликах. Я и мои́ друзья́ ча́сто катаемся на ро́ликах в па́рке. А ещё я играю на гита́ре.

Я никогда́ не был в Росси́и. Па́па ча́сто говорит, что э́то больша́я и краси́вая страна́.

Меня́ зову́т Макси́м. В де́тстве я жил в Герма́нии, в Га́мбурге. Там я учился в шко́ле. В де́тстве я уже́ умел чита́ть и говорить по-ру́сски.

Ра́ньше в свобо́дное вре́мя я любил ката́ться на ро́ликах. Я и мои́ друзья́ ча́сто катались на ро́ликах в па́рке.

А ещё в де́тстве я хорошо́ играл на гита́ре. Сейча́с я играю ре́дко и уже́ пло́хо.

В де́тстве па́па говорил мне, что Росси́я — больша́я и краси́вая страна́.

Тепе́рь я живу , учусь и работаю в Росси́и. И мне э́то о́чень нра́вится!

* * *

Блок 5. Когда? Зимой и летом, в декабре и в июле.

|  | **Сейча́с ...**  
---|---  
|  | **Когда́?**  
---|---  
|  | **зима́**  
---|---  
|  | **зимо́й**  
---|---  
|  | дека́брь  
---|---  
| янва́рь  
| февра́ль  
|  | в декабр **е́**  
---|---  
| в январ **е́**  
| в феврал **е́**  
|  | **весна́**  
---|---  
|  | **весно́й**  
---|---  
|  | март  
---|---  
| апре́ль  
| май  
|  | в ма́рт **е**  
---|---  
| в апре́л **е**  
| в ма́ **е**  
|  | **ле́то**  
---|---  
|  | **ле́том**  
---|---  
|  | ию́нь  
---|---  
| ию́ль  
| а́вгуст  
|  | в ию́н **е**  
---|---  
| в ию́л **е**  
| в а́вгуст **е**  
|  | **о́сень**  
---|---  
|  | **о́сенью**  
---|---  
|  | сентя́брь  
---|---  
| октя́брь  
| ноя́брь  
|  | в сентябр **е́**  
---|---  
| в октябр **е́**  
| в ноябр **е́**  
  
**вре́мя го́да**

\- Како́е сейча́с вре́мя го́да?

\- Весна́.  
  
---  
  
**ме́сяц**

\- Како́й сейча́с ме́сяц?

\- Апре́ль.  
  
\- Когда́ они́ отдыха́ют?

* * *

Блок 6. Полезные и вредные привычки

привы́чка вре́дная поле́зная

кури́ть спать гото́вить сиде́ть боле́ть

Глаго́лы _гото́вить_ , _кури́ть, спать, сиде́ть_ отно́сятся ко 2 спряже́нию и изменя́ются по моде́ли глаго́ла _говори́ть_. В 1 лице́ еди́нственного числа́ у глаго́лов _гото́вить, спать и сиде́ть_ происхо́дит чередова́ние: _гото́вить — гото́в **л** ю, спать - сп **л** ю_ (как у глаго́ла _люби́ть — люб **л** ю́_), _сиде́ть - си **ж** у́_.

Ра́ньше у меня́ была́ привы́чка сиде́ть в интерне́те. Я о́чень ма́ло спал!

А сейча́с я ре́дко сижу́ в интерне́те. Я гуля́ю, чита́ю, отдыха́ю.

Ра́ньше я о́чень мно́го кури́л.

А сейча́с я не курю́ и ре́дко боле́ю.

Ра́ньше я не за́втракал, а обе́дал и у́жинал в Макдональдсе.

А сейча́с я отли́чно гото́влю. Я за́втракаю, обе́даю и у́жинаю до́ма. Это полезно.

Ра́ньше я о́чень мно́го игра́л на компью́тере.

А сейча́с я игра́ю не на компью́тере, а на гита́ре. Мне э́то нра́вится.

* * *

Блок 7. Почему́ ты не был на экза́мене? - Потому́ что боле́л.

Почему́ ты не был на экза́мене?  
Потому́ что я боле́ю.  
Я не был на экза́мене, потому́ что боле́л.

Глаго́л _боле́ть_ в значе́нии быть больны́м, пло́хо себя́ чу́вствовать изменя́ется по моде́ли глаго́ла _уме́ть_.

позавчера́

**Сравни́те:**  
---  
|  | (1) Я не был вчера́ на рабо́те, (2) **потому́ что** боле́л.  
---|---  
|  | (3) Я вчера́ боле́л, (4) **поэ́тому** не был на рабо́те.  
---|---  
  
(1) - сле́дствие

(2) - причи́на

| 

(3) - причи́на

(4) - сле́дствие  
  
* * *

Блок 8. Чтение.

|  | год  
---|---  
|  | в про́шлом году́  
---|---  
|  | в э́том году́  
---|---  
  
бе́рег - предложный падеж на берегу́

костёр - предложный падеж на костре́

пала́тка рома́нтика

В про́шлом году́ мы - я и мой муж - бы́ли в Ита́лии. Мы бы́ли там в январе́. Мой муж о́чень лю́бит ката́ться на лы́жах. Я то́же люблю́, но не о́чень хорошо́ уме́ю. Но я учу́сь!

Ра́ньше я обы́чно отдыха́ла ле́том на да́че, а в э́том году́ была́ в Хорва́тии, на мо́ре. В ию́ле там о́чень краси́во. О́тпуск был отли́чный, потому́ что я мно́го спала́, много гуля́ла, за́втракала и у́жинала в кафе́ на берегу́. Я ду́маю, что отдыха́ть на мо́ре — э́то о́чень поле́зная привы́чка.

В про́шлом году́ я не отдыха́л. Но у меня́ был о́тпуск в э́том году́, весно́й. В апре́ле я был на Байка́ле. А Байка́л, как вы зна́ете, нахо́дится в Сиби́ри. Не бли́зко.

Я спал в пала́тке, мы гото́вили на костре́, мои друзья́ игра́ли на гита́ре, мы мно́го ката́лись на велосипе́де. Рома́нтика!


	9. Основной курс. Урок 9. Это моё хобби

Блок 1. Читаю учебник, учу грамматику, делаю задание. Винительный падеж неодушевленных существительных

Вини́тельный паде́ж вхо́дит в тро́йку са́мых часто́тных падеже́й ру́сского языка́. О́чень мно́гие глаго́лы тре́буют при себе́ существи́тельного и́ли местоиме́ния в вини́тельном падеже́ в значе́нии прямо́го объе́кта.

Вини́тельный паде́ж | **Я учу́ ру́сский язы́к. Я чита́ю кни́гу. Я де́лаю зада́ние.**  
---|---  
| Что э́то? | 

_люби́ть, де́лать, гото́вить, чита́ть, учи́ть, знать, по́мнить, понима́ть_

**ЧТО?**

**(** неодушевлённые существи́тельные **)**  
---|---|---  
**Он** |  |  | э́то обе́д  
---|---  
|  | Я гото́влю обе́д.  
---|---  
  
Вини́тельный паде́ж =

Имени́тельный паде́ж  
  
|  | э́то музе́ **й**  
---|---  
| э́то слова́р **ь**  
|  | Я зна́ю э́тот музе́ **й**.  
---|---  
| Я чита́ю слова́р **ь.**  
**Она́** |  |  | э́то книг **а́**  
---|---  
| э́то дере́вн **я**  
|  | Я чита́ю кни́г **у**.  
---|---  
| Я люблю́ дере́вн **ю**.  
  
-а → - **у**

-я → - **ю**  
|  | э́то Росс **и́я**  
---|---  
|  | Мы лю́бим Росс **и́ю**.  
---|---  
-ия → - **ию**  
|  | э́то ноч **ь**  
---|---  
|  | Они́ лю́бят ноч **ь**.  
---|---  
  
Вини́тельный паде́ж =

Имени́тельный паде́ж  
  
**Оно́** |  |  | э́то сло́в **о**  
---|---  
| э́то мор **е**  
|  | Я зна́ю э́то сло́в **о**.  
---|---  
| Я люблю́ мо́р **е**.  
  
Вини́тельный паде́ж =

Имени́тельный паде́ж  
  
|  | э́то зада́н **ие**  
---|---  
|  | Я де́лаю зада́н **ие**.  
---|---  
| Что э́то? | 

_люби́ть, де́лать, гото́вить, чита́ть, учи́ть, знать, по́мнить, понима́ть_

**ЧТО?**  
---|---|---  
**ОНИ** |  |  | э́то отве́т **ы**  
---|---  
|  | Мы зна́ем отве́т **ы**.  
---|---  
  
Вини́тельный паде́ж =

Имени́тельный паде́ж  
  
|  | э́то кни́г **и**  
---|---  
|  | Я чита́ю кни́г **и**.  
---|---  
|  | то зада́н **ия**  
---|---  
|  | Я де́лаю зада́н **ия**.  
---|---  
  
* * *

Блок 2. Глаголы с -ова-/-ева-. Танцевать, рисовать, фотографировать

танцева́ть рисова́ть фотографи́ровать 

Обрати́те внима́ние: у глаго́лов танц **ева́** ть, рис **ова́** ть, фотографи́р **ова** ть су́ффиксы **_-ова-/-ева-_** меня́ются на **_-у-_** в фо́рмах настояще́го вре́мени:

 _танц **ева́** ть - я вчера танц **ева́** л_ (проше́дшее вре́мя) - _я сейча́с танц **у́** ю_ (настоя́щее вре́мя)

 _рис **ова́** ть - я вчера́ рис **ова́** л_ (проше́дшее вре́мя) - _я сейча́с рис **у́** ю_ (настоя́щее вре́мя).

I спряже́ние  
---  
|  | **танцева́ть**  
---|---  
|  | я танцу́ **ю**  
---|---  
| ты танцу́ **ешь**  
| он/она́ танцу́ **ет**  
|  | мы танцу́ **ем**  
---|---  
| вы танцу́ **ете**  
| они́ танцу́ **ют**  
Повели́тельное наклоне́ние  
  
Танцу́ **й**!

Танцу́ **йт** е!  
  
* * *

Блок 3. Глаголы слушать, смотреть, писать

слу́шать му́зыку 

смотре́ть фильм

писа́ть письмо́

Глаго́л _слу́шать_ (I спряже́ние) изменя́ется по моде́ли глаго́ла _знать_ : _я слу́шаю ле́кцию, ты слу́шаешь ле́кцию, они́ слу́шают ле́кцию._

Глаго́л _смотре́ть_ (II спряже́ние) изменя́ется по моде́ли глаго́ла _говори́ть_ : _я смотрю́ фильм, ты смо́тришь фильм, они́ смо́трят фильм._

Глаго́л _писа́ть_ (I спряже́ние) изменя́ется по осо́бой моде́ли. На его́ приме́ре о́чень хорошо́ ви́дно, что у ру́сского глаго́ла есть две осно́вы: осно́ва проше́дшего вре́мени (писа́-ть — писа́-л) и осно́ва настоя́щего вре́мени (пиш-у́ — пи́ш-ешь).

* * *

Блок 4. Что ты смотришь? Что ты слушаешь? Что ты пишешь? Что ты читаешь?

му́зыка пе́сня ра́дио фильм сериа́л футбо́л телеви́зор сообще́ние

стихи́ статья́ расска́з

* * *

Блок 5. Смотреть — видеть, слушать — слышать

|  |  **Смотре́ть** to look/watch  
---|---  
|  |  **Ви́деть** to see  
---|---  
|  | Он смо́трит в окно́. He looks out of the window.  
---|---  
|  | Он ви́дит мо́ре. He sees the sea.  
---|---  
  
Глаго́л _ви́деть_ означа́ет ‘воспринима́ть что-ли́бо зре́нием, быть спосо́бным воспринима́ть что-ли́бо с по́мощью глаз’, а глаго́л _смотре́ть_ означа́ет ‘фокуси́ровать своё внима́ние на чём-ли́бо для получе́ния информа́ции с по́мощью зре́ния’. Сравните:

_Я смотрю́ на бу́квы, но я пло́хо их ви́жу._

_Смотри́! Ви́дишь э́тот дом? Э́то мой дом._

|  | **Слу́шать to listen**  
---|---  
|  | **Слы́шать to hear**  
---|---  
|   
|  | 

Он слу́шает му́зыку. He listens to the music.  
  
---|---  
|  | Он не слы́шит меня́. He doesn’t hear me.  
---|---  
  
Глаго́л _слы́шать_ означа́ет ‘воспринима́ть что-ли́бо с по́мощью слу́ха, быть спосо́бным воспринима́ть что-ли́бо с по́мощью слуха’, а глаго́л _слы́шать_ означа́ет ‘фокуси́ровать своё внима́ние на чём-либо для получе́ния информа́ции с по́мощью слу́ха’. Сравните:

_Я внима́тельно тебя́ слу́шаю, но пло́хо слы́шу. Ты о́чень ти́хо говори́шь._

|  | **cлу́шать**  
---|---  
| **смотре́ть**  
| **(как?)**  
|  | **внима́тельно -**  
---|---  
| **невнима́тельно**  
|  | **ви́деть**  
---|---  
| **слы́шать**  
| **(как?)**  
|  | **хорошо́ -**  
---|---  
| **пло́хо**  
  
* * *

Блок 6. Футбол, теннис, хоккей. Плавать и бегать.

|  |  **де́лать заря́дку** to take exercise  
---|---  
|  |  **занима́ться спо́ртом** to do sports  
---|---  
|  | бе́гать To jog  
---|---  
|  | пла́вать To swim  
---|---  
|   
  
|  | **играть**  
---|---  
|  | в футбо́л Football  
---|---  
|  | в те́ннис Tennis  
---|---  
|  | в хокке́й Hockey  
---|---  
|  | в ша́хматы Chess  
---|---  
  
* * *

Блок 7. Дни недели

|  | неде́ля Week  
---|---  
|  | понеде́льник Monday  
---|---  
ПН |  |  | рабо́чие дни Working days  
---|---  
|  | вто́рник Tuesday  
---|---  
ВТ  
|  | среда́ Wednesday  
---|---  
СР  
|  | четве́рг Thursday  
---|---  
ЧТ  
|  | пя́тница Friday  
---|---  
ПТ  
|  | суббо́та Saturday  
---|---  
СБ |  |  | выходны́е дни Weekend  
---|---  
|  | воскресе́нье Sunday  
---|---  
ВС  
  
каждый день

|  | выходно́й день = |  | выходно́й  
---|---|---|---  
| Когда́ у тебя́ выходно́й?  
Вини́тельный паде́ж:  
---  
**Когда́?**  
| в понеде́льник  
| во вто́рник  
| в суббо́т **у**  
| в воскресе́нь **е**


	10. Основной курс. Урок 10. Я рад тебя видеть!

Блок 1. Я знаю эту девушку. Винительный падеж одушевленных существительных и местоимения этот.

Имени́тельный паде́ж

кто?/что?

| 

Вот мой телефо́н **□**.

Вот моя́ ма́м **а**.  
  
---|---  
  
Вини́тельный паде́ж

| 

Я уч́у́ ру́сский язы́к□. Я чита́ю кни́гу. Я де́лаю зада́ние.

**Ба́бушка лю́бит вну́ка. Ты зна́ешь э́ту де́вушку?**  
  
| Кто э́то? | 

_любить, знать, помнить, понимать, видеть, слышать_

**КОГО?**

**(** одушевленные существительные **)**  
---|---|---  
  
**ОН** |  |  | Э́то де́душк **а**.  
---|---  
| Это дя́д **я**.  
|  | Я люблю́ де́душк **у**.  
---|---  
| Я люблю дяд **ю**.  
  
-а → - **у**

-я → - **ю**  
|  | Э́то друг **□**.  
---|---  
|  | Я вижу друг **а**.  
---|---  
  
**-□** → - **а**  
  
|  | Это учител **ь**.  
---|---  
|  | Они помнят учител **я**.  
---|---  
**-** ь→ - **я**  
|  | Это Андре́ **й**.  
---|---  
|  | Я люблю Андре **я**.  
---|---  
**-** й→ - **я**  
**ОНА́** |  |  | Это подру́г **а**.  
---|---  
| Это тёт **я**.  
|  | Я помню подруг **у**.  
---|---  
| Я люблю тёт **ю**.  
  
-а → - **у**

-я → - **ю**  
|  | Э́то Мар **и́я**.  
---|---  
|  | Мы знаем Мар **ию**.  
---|---  
-ия → - **ию**  
|  | Э́то доч **ь**.  
---|---  
|  | Они слышат доч **ь**.  
---|---  
Винительный падеж = Именительный падеж  
  
Местоимение «этот» с винительным падежом в единственном числе:

Именительный падеж | Винительный падеж  
---|---  
|  |  **Этот** врач.  
---|---  
|  | Я знаю **этого** врач **а**.  
---|---  
|  |  **Эта** студентк **а**.  
---|---  
|  | Я помню **эту** студентк **у**.  
---|---  
  
* * *

Блок 2. Я тебя люблю. Личные местоимения в Винительном падеже.

**Кого? Что?**  
---  
|  | я  
---|---  
|  | меня́  
---|---  
|  | мы  
---|---  
|  | нас  
---|---  
|  | ты  
---|---  
|  | тебя́  
---|---  
|  | вы  
---|---  
|  | вас  
---|---  
|  | он  
---|---  
| она  
| оно  
|  | его́  
---|---  
| её  
| его́  
|  | они  
---|---  
|  | их  
---|---  
  
Обед очень вкусный. Как  ты его готовишь?

Это было большое домашнее задание.  Вы уже делали  его ?

Она видела  нас сегодня?

София любит русскую музыку.  Она часто  её  слушает.

Я  сказал, что  она уже видела  тебя .

* * *

Блок 3. Рад тебя видеть, рад тебя слышать. Давно тебя не видел, давно тебя не слышал.

\- Ле́на! Привет! Я о́чень рад тебя́ ви́деть!  
\- Приве́т, Ми́ша. Я то́же о́чень ра́да тебя́ ви́деть.  
\- Как давно́ я тебя́ не ви́дел!  
\- Я тебя́ то́же. Как твои дела?

|  | **Рад ви́деть (кого́)** |   
---|---|---  
|  |  **Рад слы́шать (кого́** ) |   
---|---|---  
| мужско́й род | же́нский род | мно́жественное число́  
настоящее время |  |  | **Ми́ша рад тебя́ ви́деть.**  
---|---  
| **Ми́ша рад тебя́ слы́шать.**  
|  | **Ле́на ра́да тебя́ ви́деть.**  
---|---  
| **Лена рада тебя слышать.**  
|  | **Мы ра́ды вас ви́деть.**  
---|---  
| **Мы ра́ды вас слы́шать.**  
прошедшее время |  |  | **Ми́ша был рад тебя́ ви́деть.**  
---|---  
| **Ми́ша был рад тебя́ слы́шать.**  
|  | **Ле́на был а́ ра́да тебя́ ви́деть.**  
---|---  
| **Ле́на был а́ ра́да тебя́ слы́шать.**  
|  | **Мы бы́л и ра́ды вас ви́деть.**  
---|---  
| **Мы бы́л и ра́ды вас слы́шать.**  
  
сосед/соседка

| **Давно́ тебя́ не ви́дел**  
---  
|  | **Давно́ тебя́ не слы́шал**  
---|---  
мужско́й род | же́нский род | мно́жественное число́  
|  | **Ми́ша давно́ тебя́ не ви́дел.**  
---|---  
|  | **Ле́на давно́ вас не ви́дела.**  
---|---  
|  | **Мы давно́ его не ви́дели.**  
---|---  
|  | **Ми́ша давно́ тебя́ не слы́шал.**  
---|---  
|  | **Ле́на давно́ вас не слы́шала.**  
---|---  
|  | **Мы давно́ его не слы́шали.**  
---|---  
  
* * *

Блок 4. Лексика: глаголы ждать, встречать + В.п.

ждать на остано́вке

встреча́ть на ста́нции  
встреча́ть в це́нтре за́ла (в метро́)

Глаго́л _ждать_ (I спряже́ние) изменя́ется по моде́ли глаго́ла писа́ть: _я жду подру́гу, ты ждёшь подру́гу, они́ ждут подру́гу_

I спряже́ние  
---  
|  | **ждать**  
---|---  
|  | я жду  
---|---  
| ты ждёшь  
| он/она́ ждёт  
|  | мы ждём  
---|---  
| вы ждёте  
| они́ ждут  
Повелительное наклонение  
  
Жди́!

Жди́те!  
  
Глаго́л _встреча́ть_ (I спряже́ние) изменя́ется по моде́ли глаго́ла чита́ть: _я встреча́ю ба́бушку, ты встреча́ешь ба́бушку, они встреча́ют ба́бушку._

I спряже́ние  
---  
|  | **встреча́ть**  
---|---  
|  | я встреча́ю  
---|---  
| ты встреча́ешь  
| он/она́ встреча́ет  
|  | мы встреча́ем  
---|---  
| вы встреча́ете  
| они́ встреча́ют  
Повелительное наклонение  
  
Встреча́й!

Встреча́йте!  
  
* * *

Блок 5. Я иду на работу. Винительный падеж с глаголами движения.

| **Идти́**  
---  
|  | Я иду́.  
---|---  
| Ты идёшь.  
| Он идёт.  
|  | Мы идём.  
---|---  
| Вы идёте.  
| Они иду́т.  
Повелительное наклонение  
|  | Иди́!  
---|---  
|  | Иди́те!  
---|---  
  
Обратите внимание: предложный падеж с предлогами **_в_** и **_на_** отвечает на вопрос **"где"** и обозначает местонахождение, а винительный падеж с предлогами **_в_** и **_на_** отвечает на вопрос " ** _куда?"_** и обозначает направление движения. Когда вас спрашивают "Вы где?", хотят узнать, где вы находитесь. Когда вас спрашивают "Вы куда?", хотят узнать, куда вы направляетесь.

Где? (предложный падеж) | Куда? (винительный падеж)  
---|---  
|  | в теа́тре  
---|---  
| _Я работаю в теа́тре, я актёр._  
|  | в теа́тр **□**  
---|---  
| _Кого ты ждёшь? - Я жду Лизу. Мы идем в теа́тр **□** на оперу._  
|  | на рабо́те  
---|---  
| _Я не могу говорить, я сейчас на рабо́те._  
|  | на рабо́ту  
---|---  
| _Куда ты идёшь? - Я иду в офис **□** на рабо́ту._  
  
дискотека

Где? | Куда?  
---|---  
|  | до́ма  
---|---  
|  | домо́й  
---|---  
  
\- Аня, привет!  
\- Привет, Настя! Куда ты идёшь?  
\- В клуб “День и ночь”. Пойдем вместе на дискотеку!  
\- А где находится этот клуб?  
\- На Арбате. Это в центре.  
\- Ты там уже была раньше?  
\- Да. Там очень хорошая музыка.  
\- А кто туда ещё идёт?  
\- Маша, Андрей и Игорь.  
\- Отличная компания! Пойдем!

Где? | Куда?  
---|---  
|  | там  
---|---  
|  | туда́  
---|---  
|  | здесь  
---|---  
|  | сюда́  
---|---  
  
**Где ты?**

| 

**Куда ты идёшь?**  
  
---|---  
  
Дома.

| 

Домой.  
  
Здесь.

| 

Сюда.  
  
Там _._

| 

Туда.  
  
В магазине.

| 

В магазин _._  
  
На работе.

| 

На работу _._  
  
В институте _._

| 

В институт.  
  
В метро _._

| 

В метро.  
  
В музее на выставке.

| 

В музей на выставку _._  
  
В школе на экзамене.

| 

В школу на экзамен.  
  
* * *

Блок 6. Лексика: опаздывать + В.п. (куда), приглашать + В.п. (кого) + В.п. (куда)

Глаго́лы _опаздывать и приглашать_ (I спряже́ние) изменя́ются по моде́ли глаго́ла _чита́ть_ : _я приглаша́ю, ты приглаша́ешь, они приглаша́ют; я опа́здываю, ты опа́здываешь, они опа́здывают. Обратите внимание на ударение._

I спряже́ние  
---  
|  | **опа́здывать**  
---|---  
|  | я опа́здываю  
---|---  
| ты опа́здываешь  
| он/она́ опа́здывает  
|  | мы опа́здываем  
---|---  
| вы опа́здываете  
| они́ опа́здывают  
Повелительное наклонение  
  
НЕ опа́здывай!

НЕ опа́здывайте!  
I спряже́ние  
---  
|  | **приглаша́ть**  
---|---  
|  | я приглаша́ю  
---|---  
| ты приглаша́ешь  
| он/она́ приглаша́ет  
|  | мы приглаша́ем  
---|---  
| вы приглаша́ете  
| они́ приглаша́ют  
Повелительное наклонение  
  
Приглаша́й!

Приглаша́йте!  
  
* * *

Блок 7. Что мы там будем делать? Мы будем танцевать! Будущее время глаголов несовершенного вида.

| Настоя́щее вре́мя | Бу́дущее вре́мя  
---|---|---  
| **Инфинити́в**  
---  
| **ДЕ́ЛАТЬ**  
  
**НСВ**

**несоверше́нный вид** |  |  | я де́лаю  
---|---  
| ты де́лаешь  
| он/она́ де́лает  
| мы де́лаем  
| вы/Вы де́лаете  
| они́ де́лают  
|  | я бу́ду де́лать  
---|---  
| ты бу́дешь де́лать  
| он/она́ бу́дет де́лать  
| мы бу́дем де́лать  
| вы бу́дете де́лать  
| они́ бу́дут де́лать  
  
Бу́дущее вре́мя испо́льзуется, когда́ говоря́т о де́йствии и́ли собы́тии, кото́рое бу́дет происходи́ть после моме́нта ре́чи:

_За́втра я бу́ду мно́го рабо́тать._

_Сего́дня я смотрю́ телеви́зор, а за́втра я бу́ду де́лать дома́шнее зада́ние._

_Сейча́с я иду́ в магази́н, а ве́чером бу́ду гото́вить у́жин._

Бу́дущее вре́мя у глаголов несовершенного вида образуется про́сто: к основному глаголу в начальной форме добавляется глагол “быть”, кото́рый изменя́ется по рода́м и чи́слам.

Сегодня я  обедаю дома, а завтра я  буду обедать в ресторане.

Мы сегодня  делаем домашнее задание, а завтра  будем отдыхать .

Завтра Анна  будет гулять в парке, а сегодня она  работает .

Ольга сегодня  пишет письмо, а завтра она  будет делать упражнения.

Завтра вечером они  будут танцевать на концерте, а сегодня вечером они  ужинают в кафе.

* * *

Блок 8. Чтение

встретить (совершенный вид) случайно настоящий свидание решить

ну вот - выражение огорчения, разочарования

Она настоящая красавица!

Интересно, она любит кофе? 

На про́шлой неде́ле я встре́тил Да́шу. Мы вме́сте учи́лись в шко́ле. Я о́чень давно́ её не ви́дел и был рад случа́йно встре́тить её на у́лице. Даша нравилась мне еще в школе. А сейчас она настоящая красавица!

Я пригласил ее на свидание в пятницу. Сегодня пятница, и я жду Дашу.

В школе у нее была вредная привычка: она всегда опаздывала на уроки. И сейчас тоже опаздывает. А я жду Дашу и думаю: куда мы пойдем сегодня и что будем делать?

Может быть, мы пойдем в кафе, будем пить кофе и говорить? Интересно, она любит кофе? А может быть, пойдем в театр? Я помню, что в школе Даша любила театр. А может быть, пригласить ее в зоопарк? Или на выставку? А может быть, мы пойдем в парк и просто будем гулять?

Ну вот, Даша уже идёт, а я еще не решил!


	11. Основной курс. Урок 11: Сувениры из России: сколько стоит икра?

Блок 1. Продукты

масло сыр яйцо мясо рыба курица колбаса хлеб

рис картофель/картошка икра соль сахар перец

белый красный черный

|  | белый хлеб  
---|---  
|  | черный хлеб  
---|---  
|  | красная икра  
---|---  
|  | черная икра  
---|---  
  
* * *

Блок 2. Дома нет молока и хлеба

Имени́тельный паде́ж

кто?/что?

| 

Вот мой телефо́н **□**.

Вот моя́ ма́м **а**.  
  
---|---  
  
Роди́тельный паде́ж

| 

**У Марии нет телефона.**

**Я из Москвы. Я иду с экзамена.**

**Это дом Игоря.**  
  
| Что э́то? | КОГО? ЧЕГО? |   
---|---|---|---  
ОН |  |  | Э́то хлеб **□**.  
---|---  
| [Click to view](https://courses.pushkininstitute.ru/courses/100032/quizzes/102796?module=100147&lesson=100883&assignment=true#) | Дома нет хлеб **а**.  
---|---  
-□ → -а | -А  
|  | Э́то ча **й**.  
---|---  
| Э́то картофел **ь**.  
| [Click to view](https://courses.pushkininstitute.ru/courses/100032/quizzes/102796?module=100147&lesson=100883&assignment=true#) | У меня нет ча **я**.  
---|---  
[Click to view](https://courses.pushkininstitute.ru/courses/100032/quizzes/102796?module=100147&lesson=100883&assignment=true#) | В магазине нет картофел **я.**  
  
-й →-я

-ь → -я | -Я  
ОНА́ |  |  | Э́то рыб **а́**.  
---|---  
| [Click to view](https://courses.pushkininstitute.ru/courses/100032/quizzes/102796?module=100147&lesson=100883&assignment=true#) | У нас нет рыб **ы.**  
---|---  
  
-а → -ы

| -Ы  
|  | Это картошк **а**.  
---|---  
| Это дач **а.**  
| Это кухн **я.**  
| Э́то сол **ь.**  
| [Click to view](https://courses.pushkininstitute.ru/courses/100032/quizzes/102796?module=100147&lesson=100883&assignment=true#) | В магазине нет картошки.  
---|---  
[Click to view](https://courses.pushkininstitute.ru/courses/100032/quizzes/102796?module=100147&lesson=100883&assignment=true#) | У нас нет дач **и**.  
[Click to view](https://courses.pushkininstitute.ru/courses/100032/quizzes/102796?module=100147&lesson=100883&assignment=true#) | В гостинице нет кухн **и**.  
[Click to view](https://courses.pushkininstitute.ru/courses/100032/quizzes/102796?module=100147&lesson=100883&assignment=true#) | На столе нет сол **и**.  
  
к,г,х+а → -и

ж,ш,ч,щ+а → -и

-я → -и

-ия → -ии

-ь → -и | -И  
ОНО́ |  |  | Э́то молок **о́**.  
---|---  
| [Click to view](https://courses.pushkininstitute.ru/courses/100032/quizzes/102796?module=100147&lesson=100883&assignment=true#) | В холодильнике нет молок **а**.  
---|---  
-о → -а | -А  
|  | Э́то печень **е**.  
---|---  
| [Click to view](https://courses.pushkininstitute.ru/courses/100032/quizzes/102796?module=100147&lesson=100883&assignment=true#) | У меня нет печен **ья**.  
---|---  
  
-е →-я

-ие →-ия

-ье→-ья | -Я  
  
В  магазине есть  мясо , но нет  рыбы .

На  столе  есть  перец , но нет  соли .

У меня нет  печенья , но есть  торт .

В кафе есть хороший  кофе и  чай , но нет  супа и  салата .

В холодильнике нет  курицы , но есть  рис .

В итальянском ресторане есть  пицца и  паста , но нет  борща и  картошки .

Дома есть  масло ,  сыр и  колбаса , но нет  хлеба .

В гостинице нет  кухни , но есть  ресторан на первом этаже.

* * *

Блок 3. У меня есть хлеб, а у тебя есть сыр. У нас есть бутерброд!

Конструкция у + родительный падеж используется при указании на владельца, того, кому что-либо принадлежит, или, наоборот, того, у кого что-либо отсутствует:

_У Максима есть велосипед._

_У Тани есть собака. У Димы нет собаки, но есть кошка._

_У меня нет ручки. У вас есть ручка?_

**У кого?**  
---  
я |  |  | у меня  
---|---  
мы |  |  | у нас  
---|---  
ты |  |  | у тебя  
---|---  
вы |  |  | у вас  
---|---  
  
он

она

оно |  |  | у него  
---|---  
| у неё  
| у него  
они |  |  | у них  
---|---  
  
У нас есть сыр и  масло,  но нет молока .

У вас есть  мой телефон ?

Я думаю,  у меня дома  нет кофе.

Извините,  у вас есть  конфеты “Красная шапочка”?

У них есть дом  в Сочи .

Лена ,  у тебя есть  зеркало ?

* * *

Блок 4. Где можно купить сыр?

купить супермаркет рынок (где? - на рынке) киоск магазин “Продукты”

магазин “Овощи и фрукты”/“Одежда”/“Техника”/“Подарки и сувениры”/“Цветы”

касса цена сдача деньги (кредитная) карта скидка чек

\- Где можно купить сыр?   
\- Сыр можно купить в супермаркете или в магазине “Продукты”.

* * *

Блок 5. Сколько стоит икра? Это дорого?

рубль - копейка

\- Извините, сколько стоит это мясо?  
\- Пятьсот пятьдесят рублей за килограмм.  
\- Четыре килограмма, пожалуйста.  
\- С вас две тысячи двести рублей.  
\- Можно пакет? Сколько он стоит?  
\- Четыре рубля.

**Сколько стоит...?**  
  
---  
  
1 (один) **рубль**

21 (двадцать один) **рубль**

101 (сто один) **рубль**

| 

1 (одна) **копейка**

31 (тридцать одна) **копейка**

| 

1 (одна) тысяча

41 (сорок одна) тысяча

231 (двести тридцать одна) тысяча

| 

После числительного один (одна, одно) и составных числительных после 20, заканчивающихся на слово один, существительное употребляется в именительном падеже в единственном числе.  
  
2 (два), 3 (три), 4 (четыре) **рубля**

тридцать два **рубля**

пятьдесят три **рубля**

| 

2 (две), 3 (три), 4 (четыре) **копейки**

семьдесят три **копейки**

| 

2 (две), 3 (три), 4 (четыре) **тысячи**

**шестьдесят две тысячи**

| 

После числительного два (две), три, четыре и составных числительных после 20, заканчивающихся на эти слова, существительное употребляется в родительном падеже в единственном числе.  
  
пять **рублей**

одиннадцать **рублей**

двадцать шесть **рублей**

тысяча **рублей**

| 

десять **копеек**

пятьдесят **копеек**

| 

пять тысяч

двенадцать тысяч

| 

После остальных числительных (5-20, 25-30 и т.д.) существительное употребляется в родительном падеже во множественном числе.  
  
дорогой - дорого

дешёвый - дёшево

**1**

| 

**2, 3, 4**

| 

**5, 15, 50, 100**  
  
---|---|---  
  
рубль

| 

рубля

| 

рублей  
  
копейка

| 

копейки

| 

копеек  
  
тысяча

| 

тысячи

| 

тысяч  
  
килограмм

| 

килограмма

| 

килограмм / килограммов  
  
* * *

Блок 6. Мне нужно много роз!

сколько мало много

мало, много, нет + денег, друзей, времени, лет

У Максима много/сколько/мало времени.

У Максима мало времени.

день рождения

открытка

к сожалению

например

— Здравствуйте! Извините, у вас можно купить цветы?  
— Конечно. У нас очень много цветов. Какие вам нравятся? Красные или белые?  
— Мне нравятся красные розы. Вот эти.  
— А сколько роз вам нужно? 3 розы, 5 роз?  
— 21 роза. У моей девушки сегодня день рождения. Ей 20 лет. А у вас есть открытки на день рождения?  
— К сожалению, у нас мало открыток. Например, есть такая. И вот такая.  
— Эта очень красивая, мне нравится.

* * *

Блок 7. Я иду из магазина

Одно из значений родительного падежа - значение места как исходного пункта движения. Мы используем родительный падеж, когда хотим сказать, откуда мы идём/едем, пришли/приехали или откуда мы родом, наприме́р: _Я иду из университета. Я еду с дачи домой. Я из России. Я из Китая._

| **Что э́то?** | **ОТКУДА?** |   
---|---|---|---  
ОН |  |  | Э́то банк **□**.  
---|---  
|  | Я иду **из** банк **а**.  
---|---  
-□ → -а | -А  
|  | Э́то музе́ **й**.  
---|---  
| Э́то Су́здал **ь.**  
|  | Я иду **из** музе **я**.  
---|---  
| Он **из** Суздал **я.**  
  
-й →-я

-ь → -я | -Я  
ОНА́ |  |  | Э́то Москв **а́**.  
---|---  
|  | Мы **из** Москв **ы.**  
---|---  
  
-а → -ы

| -Ы  
|  | Это Камчатк **а**.  
---|---  
| Это кухн **я**.  
| Э́то Сиби́р **ь**.  
|  | Он **с** Камчатк **и.**  
---|---  
| Она идет **с** кухн **и** в комнату.  
| Она **из** Сиби́р **и.**  
  
к,г,х+а → -и

-я → -и

-ь → -и | -И  
|  | Э́то Росс **и́я**.  
---|---  
|  | Мы **из** Росси́ **и**.  
---|---  
-ия → -ии | -ИИ  
ОНО́ |  |  | Э́то окн **о́.**  
---|---  
|  | Я вижу ее **из** окн **а.**  
---|---  
-о → -а | -А  
|  | Э́то мор **е**.  
---|---  
|  | Они едут **с** мор **я.**  
---|---  
-е → -я | -Я  
|  | Э́то общежит **ие**.  
---|---  
|  | Он идет **из** общежит **ия**.  
---|---  
-ие →-ия | -ИЯ  
  
В этом значении родительный падеж употребляется с предлогами из и с. Они соответствуют предлогам в и на с предложным падежом, сравните:

|   
---  
Она идёт **в** больницу.  
|   
---  
Она идёт **из** больницы.  
|   
---  
Он идёт **на** футбол.  
|   
---  
Он идёт **с** футбола.  
Он живет **в** Австралии. | Он **из** Австралии.  
Она живет **на** Кубе. | Она **с** Кубы.  
  
Обрати́те внима́ние: е́сли сло́во начина́ется с гру́ппы согла́сных, пе́рвый из кото́рых - [с], [з], [ш], [ж], [в], с согласного [щ], то употребля́ется предлог со: со стадиона, со встречи.

Конструкция часто бывает нужна в ситуации знакомства. Если общаются люди из разных стран, то при знакомстве говорят, из какой они страны:

\- Максим, откуда ты?  
\- Я из Германии. Но сейчас я живу и работаю в России.

\- Юка, откуда вы?  
\- Я из Японии. А вы, Анна?  
\- Я из Мексики.

Если собеседники из одной страны, то вопрос “Откуда ты (вы)?” может быть задан о родном городе.

\- Олег Петрович, откуда вы?  
\- Я из Санкт-Петербурга. А вы?  
\- А я из Новосибирска.

* * *

Блок 8. Чтение

кухня рецепт холодный огурец зеленый лук укроп сметана ложка

квас 1,5 - полтора горчица 

Привет! Я люблю русскую кухню, особенно супы. Борщ и щи - это очень вкусно! У меня есть книга рецептов русской кухни. Сейчас лето, поэтому я буду готовить холодный русский суп. Он называется «окрошка». Я прочитал рецепт в интернете, вот он:

У меня в холодильнике есть сметана и огурцы. Я не люблю укроп. У меня нет мяса, но моя русская подруга Инна сказала, что можно купить колбасу.

Все, пока! Я иду в магазин, мне нужно купить продукты.

P.S. А что такое квас?

сувенир подарок лучший привозить оливковое масло сладости мед специи

Лучший сувенир из Греции — это оливковое масло. Из Турции туристы привозят сладости и кофе. Сувениры из Индии - это чай и специи. Из Китая тоже привозят чай и рис. Сыр - отличный подарок из Франции, Италии и Швейцарии. Ещё из Швейцарии туристы привозят шоколад. Из Черногории - мёд , а из Польши и Белоруссии - колбасу.

Самые вкусные подарки из России - это красная и черная икра, мёд, конфеты и шоколад. А еще иногда привозят черный хлеб, потому что в России он очень вкусный.


	12. Основной курс. Урок 12: Я учил и выучил. Я молодец!

Блок 1. Глаголы совершенного и несовершенного вида в прошедшем времени.

| 

Настоя́щее вре́мя

| 

**Проше́дшее вре́мя**

| 

Бу́дущее вре́мя  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
**Инфинити́в** **ЗНА|ТЬ**  
  
**НСВ**

**несоверше́нный вид**

| 

я зна́ю

ты зна́ешь

он/она́ зна́ет

мы зна́ем

вы/Вы зна́ете

они́ зна́ют

|  |  | **он знал**  
---|---  
| **она́ зна́ла**  
---|---  
| **оно́ зна́ло**  
---|---  
| **они́ зна́ли**  
---|---  
  
я бу́ду знать

ты бу́дешь знать

он/она́ бу́дет знать

мы бу́дем знать 

вы бу́дете знать

они́ бу́дут знать  
  
| 

Повели́тельное наклоне́ние

Знай!

Зна́йте!  
  
Инфинити́в УЗНА́|ТЬ  
  
**СВ**

**соверше́нный вид**

| 

В совреме́нном ру́сском языке́ глаго́лы соверше́нного ви́да не име́ют фо́рмы настоя́щего вре́мени.

|  |  | **он узна́л**  
---|---  
| **она́ узна́ла**  
---|---  
| **оно́ узна́ло**  
---|---  
| **они́ узна́ли**  
---|---  
  
я узна́ю

ты узна́ешь

он/она́ узна́ет

мы узна́ем

вы/Вы узна́ете

они́ узна́ют  
  
| 

Повели́тельное наклоне́ние

Узна́й!

Узна́йте!  
  
Глаголы в русском языке бывают совершенного и несовершенного вида. Вид глагола позволяет по-разному описать действие: как процесс, протекающий во времени, и как завершенное действие, имеющее результат:

_Он писал письмо **.**_ — Важно, что действие происходило (был факт), но неизвестно или неважно, есть ли результат: дописал он письмо или нет.

_Он написал письмо._ —Он закончил писать и есть результат — написанное письмо.

_Я долго готовила обед._ — Речь идет о процессе, о том, сколько времени он занимает.

_Я приготовила обед. Давайте обедать! —_ Действие закончено, результат — обед на столе.

Настоящее время есть только у глаголов несовершенного вида.

Несовершенный вид

| 

Совершенный вид  
  
---|---  
  
**Факт** того, что действие происходило.

\- _Что ты **делал** вчера?_

\- _Я читал новости, учил новые слова, делал домашнее задание._

| 

Действие, имеющее **результат**

\- _Я прочитал все новости, выучил новые слова, сделал домашнее задание._  
  
**Процесс** , протекающий во времени

_Я **целый час** учил новые слова и **долго** делал домашнее задание._  
  
Повторяющееся в прошлом действие

_Раньше я всегда завтракал дома._

| 

Однократное действие

_Но вчера я позавтракал в кафе._  
  
Глаголы, которые различаются только видом глагола, называют видовой парой. Глаголы в видовой паре могут образовываться с помощью:

**ПРИСТАВКИ**  
---  
|  | делать  
---|---  
| фотографировать  
| видеть  
| слышать  
| знать  
| читать  
| готовить  
| завтракать  
| обедать  
| ужинать  
| звонить  
| смотреть  
| слушать  
| писать  
| рисовать  
| учить  
|  | сделать  
---|---  
| сфотографировать  
| увидеть  
| услышать  
| узнать  
| прочитать  
| приготовить  
| позавтракать  
| пообедать  
| поужинать  
| позвонить  
| посмотреть  
| послушать  
| написать  
| нарисовать  
| выучить  
**СУФФИКСА**  
|  | опаздывать  
---|---  
| отдыхать  
| решать  
|  | опоздать  
---|---  
| отдохнуть  
| решить  
**ПРИСТАВКИ И СУФФИКСА**  
  
  
|  | покупать  
---|---  
|  | купить  
---|---  
**РАЗНЫХ КОРНЕЙ**  
|  | говорить  
---|---  
|  | сказать  
---|---  
**ЧЕРЕДОВАНИЯ В КОРНЕ**  
|  | встречать  
---|---  
|  | встретить  
---|---  
  
Способов образования видовых пар много, поэтому необходимо учить сразу оба глагола.

Иван 2 часа писал статью и наконец написал.

Раньше Антон часто опаздывал. Один раз он даже опоздал на самолёт.

Катя смотрела фильмы все выходные. Она посмотрела 10 фильмов.

В школе Маша очень много читала. Она прочитала все книги дома.

На Новый год мы всегда готовили курицу, но в этом году приготовили рыбу.

* * *

Блок 2. Маркеры видов глагола. Я ждал тебя долго, весь вечер

В предложении могут встречаться показатели-подсказки совершенного или несовершенного вида.

**НЕСОВЕРШЕННЫЙ** **ВИД**  
  
---  
  
**Процесс**

(Как долго? Сколько времени?)

| 

**Многократность**

(Как часто?)  
  
|  | _до́лго_  
---|---  
  
| _весь_  
---|---  
  
_весь ве́чер, весь де́нь, весь уро́к, весь ме́сяц, весь год._

_всё вре́мя, всё у́тро, всё воскресе́нье, всё ле́то._

_всю неде́лю, всю зи́му, все выходны́е дни._

_ча́сто_

_ре́дко_

_всегда́_

_обы́чно_

_иногда́_

_никогда́ не_

|  | _каждый_  
---|---  
  
_ка́ждый день, ка́ждый вечер, ка́ждый ме́сяц, ка́ждый год, ка́ждый раз_

_ка́ждое воскресе́нье, ка́ждое утро, ка́ждое ле́то_

_ка́ждую суббо́ту, ка́ждую сре́ду, ка́ждую весну́, ка́ждую о́сень_  
  
* * *

Блок 3. Лексика. Выучил и понял, но не повторил и забыл.

**Несовершенный вид** | **Совершенный вид**  
---|---  
|  | изучать  
---|---  
| спрашивать  
| отвечать  
| повторять  
| забывать  
| понимать  
|  | изучить  
---|---  
| спросить  
| ответить  
| повторить  
| забыть  
| понять  
  
легкий трудный легко трудно правильный правильно

* * *

Блок 4. Родительный падеж принадлежности. Ты знаешь телефон Максима?

Важное значение родительного падежа — значение принадлежности. Мы используем родительный падеж, когда хотим сказать, что кому принадлежит, наприме́р: _Это сумка Димы. Это дочь Михаила и Марии._

\- Иван, это твой зонт?

\- Нет, это зонт Андрея.

\- Ты знаешь телефон Максима? У меня есть только его почта.

7 часов утр **а**

7 часов вечер **а**

Чей это билет? (мама) - Это билет мамы.

* * *

Блок 5. Когда ты говорил, я слушал. Когда ты спросил, я ответил.

Если в предложении несколько действий, то глаголы совершенного вида, как правило, указывают на то, что действия совершались одно за другим, последовательно, а глаголы несовершенного вида — на то, что действия совершались одновременно.

Это правило также действует в сложных предложениях с союзом _когда_.

**НСВ**

Несовершенный вид

| 

**СВ**

Совершенный вид  
  
---|---  
|  | Мы готовили ужин, слушали музыку и говорили.  
---|---  
|  | Мы купили продукты, приготовили мясо и салат и поужинали.  
---|---  
|  | Анна читала статьи и делала презентацию.  
---|---  
|  | Анна прочитала статьи, а потом сделала презентацию.  
---|---  
|  |  **Когда** Максим писал сообщение Инне, Инна звонила Максиму.   
---|---  
|  |  **Когда** Максим написал Инне сообщение, Инна позвонила ему.   
---|---  
|  |  **Когда** Максим писал сообщение Инне, Инна позвонила Максиму.   
---|---  
= Максим и Инна писали и звонили друг другу одновременно. | = Сначала Максим написал Инне, а потом Инна позвонила Максиму. | = В то самое время, когда Максим писал сообщение, раздался звонок от Инны.  
  
\- Аня, почему ты весь вечер не отвечала мне?

\- Извини, Саша. Когда ты звонил , я готовила ужин.

\- Но почему ты не позвонила мне, когда ты приготовила ужин?

\- Когда я приготовила ужин, я решила погулять.

\- Но я тоже хотел погулять с тобой!

\- Извини! Давай завтра?

* * *

Блок 6. Порядковые числительные. Названия чисел и дат: первое сентября, восьмое марта.

**Ско́лько?** | **Како́й?**  
---|---  
|  | оди́н  
---|---  
|  | пе́рвый  
---|---  
|  | два  
---|---  
|  | второ́й  
---|---  
|  | три  
---|---  
|  | тре́тий  
---|---  
|  | четы́ре  
---|---  
|  | четвёртый  
---|---  
|  | пять  
---|---  
|  | пя́тый  
---|---  
|  | шесть  
---|---  
|  | шесто́й  
---|---  
|  | семь  
---|---  
|  | седьмо́й  
---|---  
|  | во́семь  
---|---  
|  | восьмо́й  
---|---  
|  | де́вять  
---|---  
|  | девя́тый  
---|---  
|  | де́сять  
---|---  
|  | деся́тый  
---|---  
|  | оди́ннадцать  
---|---  
|  | оди́ннадцатый  
---|---  
|  | двена́дцать  
---|---  
|  | двена́дцатый  
---|---  
|  | девятна́дцать  
---|---  
|  | девятна́дцатый  
---|---  
|  |  **два́дцат** ь  
---|---  
|  | **двадца́тый**  
---|---  
|  | **тридцать**  
---|---  
|  | **тридцатый**  
---|---  
|  | **сорок**  
---|---  
|  | **сороковой**  
---|---  
|  | **пятьдесят**  
---|---  
|  | **пятидесятый**  
---|---  
|  | Какое сегодня число?  
---|---  
  
1.01.

|  |  | Перв **ое** январ **я**  
---|---  
  
8.03

|  |  | Восьм **ое** март **а**  
---|---  
  
9.05

|  |  | Девят **ое** ма **я**  
---|---  
  
12.06

|  |  | Двенадцат **ое** июн **я**  
---|---  
  
23.02

|  |  | Двадцать трет **ье** феврал **я**  
---|---  
  
31.12

|  |  | Тридцать перв **ое** декабр **я**  
---|---  
  
перв **ое** январ **я**

порядковое числительное в среднем роде + название месяца в родительном падеже  
  
* * *

Блок 7. Глаголы совершенного и несовершенного вида в будущем времени.

| 

Настоя́щее вре́мя

| 

Проше́дшее вре́мя

| 

**Бу́дущее вре́мя**  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
**Инфинити́в** **ЗНА|ТЬ**  
  
**НСВ**

**несоверше́нный вид**

| 

я зна́ю

ты зна́ешь

он/она́ зна́ет

мы зна́ем

вы/Вы зна́ете

они́ зна́ют

| 

он знал

она́ зна́ла

оно́ зна́ло

они́ зна́ли

|  |  | **я бу́ду знать**  
---|---  
| **ты бу́дешь знать**  
---|---  
| **он/она́ бу́дет знать**  
---|---  
| **мы бу́дем знать**  
---|---  
| **вы бу́дете знать**  
---|---  
| **они́ бу́дут знать**  
---|---  
| 

Повели́тельное наклоне́ние

Знай!

Зна́йте!  
  
**Инфинити́в УЗНА́|ТЬ**  
  
**СВ**

**соверше́нный вид**

| 

В совреме́нном ру́сском языке́ глаго́лы соверше́нного ви́да не име́ют фо́рмы настоя́щего вре́мени.

| 

он узна́л

она́ узна́ла

оно́ узна́ло

они́ узна́ли

|  |  | **я узна́ю**  
---|---  
| **ты узна́ешь**  
| **он/она́ узна́ет**  
| **мы узна́ем**  
| **вы/Вы узна́ете**  
| **они́ узна́ют**  
  
| 

Повели́тельное наклоне́ние

Узна́й!

Узна́йте!  
  
В будущем времени у видов глагола сохраняются основные значения: несовершенный вид означает процесс, а совершенный — результат.

**НСВ**

Несовершенный вид

| 

**СВ**

Совершенный вид  
  
---|---  
|  | Завтра я буду читать рассказы Чехова.  
---|---  
|  | Завтра я прочитаю рассказ Чехова “О любви”.  
---|---  
|  | На море мы будем отдыхать. (важен факт)  
---|---  
|  | Мы отлично отдохнем на море! (важен результат)  
---|---  
|  | 

\- Сколько времени ты будешь писать статью?

\- Я буду писать статью долго, весь день.  
  
---|---  
|  | 

\- Когда ты напишешь статью?

\- Я напишу статью сегодня.  
  
---|---  
  
Также в будущем времени несовершенный вид указывает на регулярные или многократные действия, а совершенный — на действие, которое планируется совершить один раз.

**НСВ**

Несовершенный вид

| 

**СВ**

Совершенный вид  
  
---|---  
|  | Скоро чемпионат мира по футболу. Мы будем смотреть футбол каждый день.  
---|---  
|  | Я не люблю футбол. Я посмотрю футбол, но только один раз.  
---|---  
  
* * *

Блок 8. Чтение

дневник IT-компания [айти]-компания документ перерыв давно́ неда́вно 

(делал) и так и не (сделал)

Никита работает в IТ-компании недавно, только 4 дня. Он изучает, что делают его коллеги, внимательно слушает их и всё пишет в дневник.

**7 марта, четверг**

8 утра. Сегодня будет трудный, но интересный день. Я буду изучать, как работает сайт компании. Еще я буду писать письма, читать документы — много, очень много документов. Когда я все прочитаю и напишу, я сделаю перерыв и пообедаю.

А вечером у меня будет небольшой экзамен: я буду делать презентацию о первой неделе в компании. Я готовил эту презентацию всю ночь и так и не приготовил. Но у меня еще есть время.

даже выступать - выступить секретарь значит

9 вечера. Какой хороший сегодня день! Я много узнал и много выучил. Я 4 часа читал документы, и всё прочитал и даже всё понял. Я написал два письма: в компанию “Наш ответ” и в фирму “Онлайн-группа”. Это наши коллеги.

И самое главное: я сделал презентацию и хорошо выступил. Я очень рад.

А днем я спросил Катю (это наш секретарь), где можно пообедать. Катя давно работает здесь и, конечно, уже всё знает. Мы вместе пообедали в кафе. Потом Катя слушала мою презентацию и сказала, что я молодец. Я тоже думаю, что я молодец:)

Я даже забыл, что завтра 8 марта, а значит, уже выходной. Но я не буду отдыхать, а буду повторять то, что сегодня изучил.

* * *

Блок 9. Аудирование

руководитель туристическая компания 

(Одну) минуту!

Дмитрий Сергеевич — руководитель туристической компании. Ольга Ивановна - секретарь Дмитрия Сергеевича. Вот о чем они говорят в 11 утра.


	13. Основной курс. Урок 13. Поездка

Блок 1. Идти и ехать.

|  | **Идти**  
---|---  
|  | **Ехать**  
---|---  
|  |  | Максим идёт на работу.  
---|---  
|  |  | Инна едет на работу.  
---|---  
|  |  | Дети идут в школу.  
---|---  
|  |  | Дети едут в школу.  
---|---  
|  |  | Куда ты идёшь?  
---|---  
|  |  | Куда ты едешь?  
---|---  
  
Глагол _идти_ означает движение пешком, а глагол _ехать_ — движение с помощью транспорта.

Обратите внимание на форму глагола _идти_ в прошедшем времени:

|  | **Идти́**  
---|---  
|  | **Ехать**  
---|---  
  
Настоящее время  
  
|  | Я иду́  
---|---  
| Ты идёшь  
| Он идёт  
  
  
|  | Мы идём  
---|---  
| Вы идёте  
| Они иду́т  
|  | Я е́ду  
---|---  
| Ты е́дешь  
| Он е́дет  
|  | Мы е́дем  
---|---  
| Вы е́дете  
| Они е́дут  
  
Прошедшее время  
  
|  | Он шёл  
---|---  
| Она шла  
| Оно шло  
| Они шли  
|  | Он ехал  
---|---  
| Она ехала  
| Оно ехало  
| Они ехали  
  
* * *

Блок 2. Идти/ ехать и ходить/ ездить.

У глаголов идти и ехать в русском языке есть пары:

**_идти - ходить_** (движение пешком)

**_ехать - ездить_** (движение с помощью транспорта). Сравните:

|  | 

**Идти**  
  
---|---  
| 

**Ехать**  
  
---|---  
|  | 

**Ходить**  
  
---|---  
| 

**Ездить**  
  
---|---  
  
В конкретный момент времени

**(сейчас, сегодня вечером)**

| 

Регулярно

**(часто, иногда, обычно, каждый день, каждый месяц и т.д.)**  
  
|  | _Я сейчас иду в спортзал._  
---|---  
| _Мы едем в деревню._  
| _Вы сейчас идёте в театр или в кино?_  
|  | _Я хожу в спортзал каждый день._  
---|---  
| _Мы ездим в деревню каждое лето._  
| _Вы часто ходите в кино?_  
  
\- Катя, куда ты сейчас идёшь? 

\- Сейчас я иду в парк.

\- А как часто ты туда ходишь?

\- Я хожу туда каждый вечер.

\- Инна, куда ты сейчас едешь?

\- Я сейчас еду в Санкт-Петербург.

\- Ты часто ездишь туда?

\- Да! Я езжу туда каждый год. Там живет моя бабушка.

Кроме того, глаголы ходить и ездить обозначают движение в разных направлениях, в разные стороны:

|  | **Ходить**  
---|---  
|  | Я хо **ж** у  
---|---  
| Ты ходишь  
| Он ходит  
  
|  | Мы ходим  
---|---  
| Вы ходите  
| Они ходят  
  
|  | **Ездить**  
---|---  
|  | Я ез **ж** у  
---|---  
| Ты ездишь  
| Он ездит  
|  | Мы ездим  
---|---  
| Вы ездите  
| Они ездят  
  
* * *

Блок 3. На машине, на автобусе, на велосипеде...

машина поезд самолет автобус метро такси трамвай мотоцикл

троллейбус велосипед

При обозначении способа передвижения (ехать как?) названия транспортных средств употребляются в предложном падеже с предлогом на: **_ехать на машине, ехать на велосипеде._**

**Кто?** | **Что делать?** | **На чём?** | **Куда?**  
---|---|---|---  
Таня |  ездит | на такси | в аэропорт.  
  
* * *

Блок 4. Был - ходил - ездил. Где - куда - откуда

**КУДА ВЫ ХОДИЛИ?**

| 

**=**

| 

**ГДЕ ВЫ БЫЛИ?**  
  
---|---|---  
  
**КУДА ВЫ ЕЗДИЛИ?**  
  
|  | 

| 

**\- Аня, где ты была?**

**\- Я ездила в Екатеринбург.**

|   
  
---|---|---|---  
  
|  | 

| 

**\- Аня, где ты была?**

**\- Я ходила в магазин.**

|   
---|---|---|---  
  
**Обратите внимание:**

| Я была в магазин **е**. (предложный падеж) = |  | Я ходила в магазин. (винительный падеж)  
---|---|---|---  
| Я была в Москв **е**. (предложный падеж) = |  | Я ездила в Москв **у**. (винительный падеж)  
  
**Обратите внимание:** когда говорят о посещении мероприятий, культурных мест, то часто используют глагол _ходить_ , независимо от того, добираются до этого места пешком или на транспорте. В таком случае глагол _ходить_ имеет значение “посещать”:

_Мы вчера ходили в Большой театр. Туда мы ехали на метро, а оттуда - на такси._

_Я часто хожу на выставки в Москве._

**Запомните!**  
  
---  
|  | ходить в гости  
---|---  
| ходить в театр, в кино, на выставки...  
| ходить в бассейн, в фитнес-клуб, на футбол…  
| ходить в школу, на лекции, на уроки...  
  
\- Привет, Анна! Где ты была ?  
\- Я ходила в музей на фотовыставку.  
\- Как интересно! Тебе понравилось?  
\- Да, очень!

**ГДЕ?**

| 

**КУДА?**

| 

**ОТКУДА?**  
  
---|---|---  
  
предложный падеж

| 

винительный падеж

| 

родительный падеж  
  
|  | Я была в магазине.  
---|---  
|  | Я иду в магазин.  
---|---  
| Я ходила в магазин.  
|  | Я иду из магазина.  
---|---  
|  | Я был в Киеве.  
---|---  
|  | Я еду в Киев.  
---|---  
| Я ездил в Киев.  
|  | Я еду из Киева.  
---|---  
  
**Запомните!**  
  
---  
  
**Где** ты?

| 

**Куда** ты идёшь?

| 

**Откуда** ты идёшь?  
  
|  | дома  
---|---  
|  | домой  
---|---  
|  | из дома  
---|---  
  
* * *

Блок 5. Я хочу поехать в Санкт-Петербург! Выражение намерения и желания.

|  |  **Пойти** (совершенный вид)  
---|---  
|  |  **Поехать** (совершенный вид)  
---|---  
|  | Я пойду  
---|---  
| Ты пойдёшь  
| Он пойдёт  
|  | Мы пойдём  
---|---  
| Вы пойдёте  
| Они пойду́т  
|  | Я пое́ду  
---|---  
| Ты пое́дешь  
| Он пое́дет  
|  | Мы пое́дем  
---|---  
| Вы пое́дете  
| Они пое́дут  
  
Завтра я пойду в бассейн.

Летом мы поедем на дачу.

|  |  **хотеть**  
---|---  
|  | я хоч **у́**  
---|---  
| ты хоч **ешь**  
| он/она́ хоч **ет**  
  
|  | мы хот **им**  
---|---  
| вы хот **ите**  
| они́ хот **ят**  
  
Ты хочешь пойти в кино или в театр?

Мы хотим поехать в Ярославль.

Я хочу пойти домой.

После глагола хотеть может употребляться инфинитив совершенного или несовершенного вида:

**Хотеть**  
  
---  
  
**+НСВ**

| 

**+СВ**  
  
|  | Я хочу каждый год отдыхать на море.  
---|---  
  
регулярно

|  | В этом году я хочу отдохнуть на озере.  
---|---  
  
один раз  
  
|  | Ты хочешь учиться в России?  
---|---  
  
важен длительный процесс

|  | Ты хочешь выучить русский язык?  
---|---  
  
важен результат  
  
|  | Он хочет ездить на работу на машине. Но у него нет машины.  
---|---  
|  | Сегодня он хочет поехать на работу на такси.   
---|---  
  
* * *

Блок 6. Какая погода сейчас в Сибири?

|  |   
---|---|---  
|  | Сего́дня хо́лодно.  
---|---  
| Сего́дня холо́дная пого́да.  
|  | Сего́дня тепло́.  
---|---  
| Сего́дня тёплая пого́да.  
|  | Сего́дня жа́рко.  
---|---  
| Сего́дня жа́ркая пого́да.  
  
В Москве́ сего́дня со́лнце.

Во Владивосто́ке сего́дня ве́тер.

В Санкт-Петербу́рге сего́дня идёт дождь.

В Новосиби́рске сего́дня идёт снег.

Идёт снег. Идёт дождь.

**\- Кака́я** сего́дня пого́да?

**\- Хоро́шая,** тёплая.

**\- Как** сего́дня на у́лице?

\- На у́лице **хо́лодно.**

Какая хорошая погода!

Какая ужасная погода!

Како́й? Кака́я? Како́е?

| 

Как?  
  
---|---  
|  | холо́дный, холо́дная, холо́дное  
---|---  
| тёплый, тёплая, тёплое  
| жа́ркий, жа́ркая, жа́ркое  
  
|  | хо́лодно  
---|---  
| тепло́  
| жа́рко  
  
|  | **Какая температура?** |  | **Сколько градусов?**  
---|---|---|---  
|  | **+5**  
---|---  
|  | **0**  
---|---  
|  | **-5**  
---|---  
  
**1 градус**

**2, 3, 4 градуса**

**5-10 градусов**  
  
* * *

Блок 7. Одежда

платье костюм рубашка футболка джинсы брюки юбка пальто

шапка шарф куртка

Слова _брюки, джинсы_ всегда стоят в форме множественного числа.

Слово _одежда_ имеет только единственное число. _У меня много одежды._

Слово _пальто_ не изменяется по числам и падежам: _у меня нет пальто, 5 пальто, красивые пальто_.

* * *

Блок 8. Чтение

зачем искупаться глубокий добраться популярный лошадь

Байкал

Зачем ехать: искупаться в самом глубоком озере мира.

Как добраться: обычно туристы едут на поезде или на самолёте в Иркутск, а из Иркутска на Байкал - на автобусе.

Что посмотреть: самое популярное место – поселок Листвянка. Туристы ходят в Байкальский музей, ездят на лошадях или водном мотоцикле.

Климат: зимой очень холодно, обычная температура - 30. Лето на Байкале не жаркое, +22-25.

музей под открытым небом теплоход деревянный церковь (мн.ч. церкви)

Кижи

Зачем ехать: увидеть музей под открытым небом.

Как добраться: из Москвы в Петрозаводск ходят поезда и самолёты, а из Петрозаводска в Кижи – теплоход «Метеор».

Что посмотреть: деревянные дома и церкви без гвоздей. Самая известная церковь – церковь Преображения Господня.

Климат: зима холодная и долгая, температура в январе -16-20, летом тепло – в июле около +20. В августе и сентябре часто идут дожди.

пересечь Северный полярный круг прохладно

Хибины

Зачем ехать: пересечь Северный полярный круг.

Как добраться: из Москвы в Мурманск туристы едут на поезде или самолёте. Из Мурманска – на машине.

Что посмотреть: озеро Малый Вудъяр, горы. Хибины - отличное место, куда можно пойти в поход.

Климат: зима теплая -10-13, летом прохладно, +10-15. Иногда летом очень жарко – +33-35.

художник воздух чистый

Плёс

Зачем ехать: сфотографировать место с картины Левитана.

Как добраться: из Москвы в Плёс туристы едут на автобусе.

Что посмотреть: красивые места с картин известного художника Исаака Левитана, дом-музей художника. Увидеть, как жил и работал художник.

Климат: воздух в Плёсе очень чистый. Температура зимой – 18, летом +20-22.

* * *

Блок 9. Аудирование

миграционная карта туристическая виза поездка туризм **путеше́ствовать** (изменяется по модели глагола _рисовать_ ) багаж

цель поездки 

культура удобно экология быстро медленно


	14. Основной курс. Урок 14: Здоровье

Блок 1. Части тела.

голова живот рука нога глаза нос рот волосы ухо зубы

* * *

Блок 2. У меня болит горло и голова. Наверное, у меня грипп.

Глагол _болеть_ в русском языке по-разному изменяется в зависимости от значения:

“быть больны́м, пло́хо себя́ чу́вствовать”

|  |  | Я болею.  
---|---  
| Мой друг болеет.  
| Дети болеют.  
  
“испытывать боль”

|  |  | У меня болит голова.  
---|---  
| У меня болят зубы.  
  
У меня температура.

У меня грипп.

У меня простуда.

У меня кашель.

У меня насморк.

У меня аллергия. 

единственное число

|  |  | У меня болит голова / живот / горло / сердце.  
---|---  
  
множественное число

|  |  | У меня болят зубы / ноги / глаза.  
---|---  
  
Какая у тебя / у вас температура?

Высокая температура.

Нормальная температура. = У меня нет температуры.

лекарство от +родительный падеж  
  
---  
|  | лекарство от гриппа  
---|---  
| лекарство от кашля  
  
* * *

Блок 3. Я позвонил врачу и написал маме. Дательный падеж в значении адресата действия.

Дательный падеж, как и другие падежи, имеет несколько значений:

  * значение адресата действия: звонить маме, отвечать брату,
  * цели движения: идти к врачу,
  * субъект, лицо, которое испытывает физическое, эмоциональное состояние, необходимость, возможность и пр.: Игорю нравится, Юле жарко, сыну 5 лет.



Имени́тельный паде́ж

кто?/что?

| 

Вот мой телефо́н.

Вот моя́ ма́м **а**.  
  
---|---  
  
Роди́тельный паде́ж

| 

У Марии нет телефона. Я из Москвы. Я иду с экзамена. Это дом Игоря.  
  
Да́тельный паде́ж

| 

**Я звоню брату. Я иду к подруге.**

**Игорю нравится футбол. Марии 30 лет. Мне холодно.**  
  
Формы дательного падежа имен существительных в единственном числе образуются так:

| Что э́то? | КОМУ? ЧЕМУ? |   
---|---|---|---  
ОН | Э́то друг. |  |  | Я звоню друг **у**.  
---|---  
-□ → -у | -У  
|  | Э́то Андре **й**.  
---|---  
| Э́то учител **ь**.  
|  | Я звоню Андре **ю**.  
---|---  
| Я пишу письмо учител **ю.**  
  
-й →-ю

-ь → -я | -Ю  
ОНА́ |  |  | Э́то подруг **а́**.  
---|---  
| Это тет **я**.  
|  | Я звоню подруг **е**.  
---|---  
| Я звоню тет **е**.  
  
-а → -е

-я → -е

| -Е  
|  | Э́то Мари **я**.  
---|---  
| Это Любов **ь**.  
|  | Я пишу письмо Мари **и**.  
---|---  
| Я пишу письмо Любов **и**.  
  
-ия → -ии

-ь → -и | -И  
ОНО́ |  |  | Э́то зеркал **о**.  
---|---  
|  | Она идет к зеркал **у**.  
---|---  
-о → -у | -У  
|  | Это мор **е**.  
---|---  
|  | Мы едем к мор **ю**.  
---|---  
  
-е →-ю

-ие →-ию

-ье→-ью | -Ю  
  
\- Ты вчера позвонил Андрею?

\- Нет, у меня нет его телефона.

\- Что ты хочешь подарить на 8 марта маме?

\- Я купила маме билет на концерт.

покупать - купить

| 

**\+ кому?**

дательный падеж  
  
---|---  
  
дарить - подарить  
  
звонить - позвонить  
  
писать - написать  
  
говорить - сказать  
  
отвечать - ответить  
  
давать - дать  
  
Я спросил преподавателя, какие у меня ошибки.

Ты ответил брату на его вопрос?

Андрей спросил маму, как готовить суп.

Врач спросил Максима, что у него болит.

Почему ты не ответил жене, когда она звонила?

Родительный падеж

| 

Дательный падеж  
  
---|---  
  
спрашивать - спросить+кого?

| 

отвечать - ответить+кому?  
  
* * *

Блок 4. Мне холодно, а тебе жарко. Местоимения в дательном падеже. Дательный падеж в значении субъекта.

**Кому? Чему?**  
---  
|  | я  
---|---  
|  | мне  
---|---  
|  | мы  
---|---  
|  | нам  
---|---  
|  | ты  
---|---  
|  | тебе  
---|---  
|  | вы  
---|---  
|  | вам  
---|---  
|  | он  
---|---  
| она  
| оно  
|  | ему  
---|---  
| ей  
| ему  
|  | они  
---|---  
|  | им  
---|---  
  
-Вам плохо?  
\- Да, мне нехорошо. Болит сердце.

Кому? + как?  
  
---  
|  | Мне холодно |  | Мне жарко  
---|---|---|---  
| Мне хорошо |  | Мне плохо  
| Мне больно  
| Мне интересно  
  
\- Наверное, вам неинтересно слушать о моей работе.  
\- Нет, нет, нам очень интересно!

**Сколько +** дательный падеж **\+ лет?**  
  
---  
  
Дательный падеж +

| 

1, 21, 31… год

2, 3, 4 года

5-20, 25-30 … → лет  
  
Сколько Кате лет?   
Ей 3 года.

* * *

Блок 5. Пойти к врачу.

Одно из значений дательного падежа - цель движения. Используя дательный падеж, называют человека или предмет (объект), к которому направляются, например:

Мы пришли в гости к бабушке.

Ему нужно пойти к врачу.

Мы едем к морю.

**Кому?** | **Куда? К кому?**  
---|---  
| Я дарю другу книгу.  
---  
| Я иду к другу.  
---  
Я пишу письмо маме. | Я иду к Бобу.  
Сегодня я буду читать книгу на ночь брату. | Я еду к подруге.  
Он рассказал секрет жене и другу. | Вчера я ездила к бабушке.  
Завтра я позвоню сестре и её мужу. | Скоро мы поедем в гости к дяде и тёте.  
  
Каждую среду и пятницу я хожу на стадион.

Когда мы пойдем в гости к дедушке.

Летом я ездила к бабушке в деревню.

Ты не хочешь завтра пойти в театр? Там будет играть мой любимый актёр.

Мы идём к Олегу на вечеринку. У него день рождения — ему 25 лет.

**Куда?** Винительный паде́ж

| 

**К кому?** Да́тельный паде́ж  
  
---|---  
|  | в больницу, |  | на работу  
---|---|---|---  
|  | к врачу  
---|---  
  
* * *

Блок 6. Мне нельзя есть картошку фри, гамбургеры и сладкое! Что же мне можно?

Дательный падеж используется также в значении субъекта разрешения, запрета, необходимости. В таком значении он сочетается с модальными предикативами можно, нельзя, нужно, надо и др.

|  | **мочь**  
---|---  
|  | я **могу**  
---|---  
| ты **можешь**  
| он/она **может**  
|  | мы **можем**  
---|---  
| вы **можете**  
| они **могут**  
  
Прошедшее время

|  | **мог,** |  | **могла,** |  | **могло,** |  | **могли**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
Вы здоровы. Вам можно идти на работу.

Вам нельзя идти на работу. У вас грипп.

|  | Мне **можно**  
---|---  
|  | Я **могу**  
---|---  
|  | Можно мне позвонить вам завтра вечером? = Вы разрешаете позвонить вам завтра вечером?  
---|---  
|  | Я могу позвонить вам завтра в 6. Я уже буду свободен. = У меня есть возможность позвонить вам завтра в 6.  
---|---  
|  | Можно мне ответить на ваш вопрос? = Я спрашиваю разрешения ответить на ваш вопрос.  
---|---  
|  | Я могу ответить на ваш вопрос. = Я знаю ответ на ваш вопрос.  
---|---  
|  | Вы здоровы. Вам уже можно заниматься спортом. = |  | Вы уже можете заниматься спортом.  
---|---|---|---  
  
Иногда конструкции “кому можно” и “кто может” взаимозаменяемы. Но чаще всего “кому можно” означает разрешение, позволение, а “кто может” - способность или возможность.

|  | Мне **нельзя**  
---|---  
|  | Я **не могу**  
---|---  
|  | Здесь нельзя громко говорить. = Это запрещается.  
---|---  
|  | Я не могу сейчас говорить. Я занят. = У меня нет возможности говорить, мне неудобно.  
---|---  
|  | Мне нельзя курить.  
---|---  
|  | Я не могу позвонить врачу. У меня нет его телефона.  
---|---  
|  | Мне нельзя идти завтра на работу - у меня грипп.  
---|---  
|  | Я не могу пойти завтра в кино - мне нужно встретить друга.  
---|---  
У вас температура. Вам **НЕЛЬЗЯ** гулять.  
---  
\- Доктор, у меня уже не болит нога.  
\- Хорошо. Теперь вам можно играть в футбол.  
\- Доктор, у меня болит живот.  
\- Вам нельзя есть гамбургеры и картошку фри. Вам можно есть, например, рис и курицу.  
\- Доктор, у меня болит зуб.  
\- Вам нельзя есть холодное и горячее.  
\- У вас грипп. Вам нельзя есть мороженое и пить холодную воду.  
\- Доктор, мне можно идти на работу?  
\- Да, вы здоровы и вам можно идти на работу.  
  
* * *

Блок 7. Вам нужно отдохнуть

|  | **НАДО/** |  | **НУЖНО**  
---|---|---|---  
|  | Вам надо выпить лекарство. = |  | Вам нужно выпить лекарство.  
---|---|---|---  
| Тебе обязательно надо пойти к врачу. = |  | Тебе обязательно нужно пойти к врачу.  
|  | **нужно + что делать / что сделать**  
---|---  
предикатив (категория состояния)  
|  | **нужен** | **\+ что**  
---|---|---  
| **нужна**  
| **нужно**  
| **нужны**  
краткое прилагательное  
  
  
  
  
  
Мне нужно купить хлеб.

| 

Мне нужен хлеб.  
  
Мне нужно пойти в библиотеку.

| 

Мне нужна книга о России.  
  
Вам нужно выпить это лекарство.

| 

Вам нужно это лекарство.  
  
Ему нужно много работать.

| 

Ему нужны деньги.  
  
* * *

Блок 8. Чтение

без (+родительный падеж) прийти приехать лечить - вылечить

Почему Аня заболела?

Сейчас зима и на улице холодно. Вчера шел снег и было - 10. Аня гуляла без шапки.

Аня встретила подругу. Они решили купить мороженое.

Аня заболела. Сегодня у неё болит горло. У нее кашель и насморк. У нее небольшая температура, 37,5.

В гости к Ане пришла подруга и сказала, что надо пить чай, есть мёд и отдыхать.

Потом Аня позвонила маме. Мама сказала, что Ане нужно пойти к врачу.

Анна пришла к врачу. Врач сказал, что нужно лечить горло, пить лекарства, много спать и отдыхать. Гулять и ходить в институт пока нельзя.

Анна пришла в аптеку и купила лекарства.

Аня болеет и смотрит сериалы. Скоро она будет хорошо себя чувствовать.

положить (СВ) лимон малина сон имбирь

**Лекарство от простуды**  
  
---  
  
Анна

| 

Мексика

| 

Я заболела, у меня насморк и болит горло. Что мне делать?  
  
Олег

| 

Россия

| 

Анна, тебе нужно пить чай. Ты можешь положить в чай мед и лимон или малину. Это очень вкусно и полезно. Тебе надо больше отдыхать.  
  
Боб

| 

Канада

| 

В Канаде обычно едят мороженое или пьют холодную воду, когда болит горло. А еще надо много спать. Сон - отличное лекарство.  
  
Юка

| 

Япония

| 

Анна, в Японии есть хорошее лекарство от простуды: зеленый чай и имбирь.  
  
Максим

| 

Германия

| 

Немцы обычно очень мало едят, когда болеют. Можно есть фрукты и овощи и пить молоко. А мясо, например, не надо есть.  
  
Эмма

| 

Англия

| 

Я знаю полезный английский напиток. Надо добавить в чай специи, лимон и сахар.  
  
Нонна

| 

Италия

| 

Тебе обязательно надо сходить к врачу! Он скажет, что надо делать.


	15. Основной курс. Урок 15: Блины с икрой или с мёдом?

Блок 1. Ужинать с другом. Чай с лимоном или с молоком. Творительный падеж в значении совместности.

Творительный падеж, как и другие падежи, имеет несколько значений. Самое частотное - значение совместности (с кем?/ с чем?). Творительный падеж употребляется с предлогами и без предлогов. С самыми важными значениями творительного падежа вы познакомитесь в этом уроке.

Имени́тельный паде́ж

кто?/что?

| 

Вот мой телефо́н **□**.

Вот моя́ ма́м **а**.  
  
---|---  
  
Роди́тельный паде́ж

| 

У Марии нет телефона.

Я из Москвы. Я иду с экзамена.

Это дом Игоря.  
  
Да́тельный паде́ж

| 

Я звоню брату. Я иду к подруге.

Игорю нравится футбол. Марии 30 лет. Мне холодно.  
  
Вини́тельный паде́ж

| 

Я учу́ ру́сский язы́к□. Я чита́ю кни́гу. Я де́лаю зада́ние.  
  
Твори́тельный паде́ж

| 

**Максим любит кофе с молоком и блины с икрой.**

**Инна гуляет с собакой.**

**Я работаю врачом и занимаюсь спортом.**  
  
Предло́жный паде́ж

где? о ком? / о чём?

| 

Мои́ кни́ги на столе́.

Я рабо́таю в Росси́и, в Москве́.  
  
Формы творительного падежа имен существительных в единственном числе образуются так:

| **Что э́то?** | **КЕМ? ЧЕМ?** |   
---|---|---|---  
ОН |  | Э́то хлеб **□**.  
---  
Это брат **□**.  
|  | Я ем суп с хлеб **ом**.  
---|---  
| Она гуляет с брат **ом**.  
-□ → -ом | -ОМ  
| Э́то ча **й**.  
---  
Э́то словар **ь**.  
|  | Я ем торт с ча **ем**.  
---|---  
| Я читаю по-русски со словар **ём.**  
  
-й →-ЕМ

-ь → -ЕМ | -ЕМ  
ОНА́ |  | Э́то рыб **а́**.  
---  
Это студентк **а**.  
|  | Я люблю салат с рыб **ой.**  
---|---  
| Я гуляю со студентк **ой**.  
  
-а → -ОЙ

| -ОЙ  
| Это кухн **я**.  
---  
Э́то сол **ь**.  
|  | У меня гостиная вместе с кухн **ей**.  
---|---  
| Я ничего не ем с сол **ью**.  
  
-я → -ЕЙ

-ь → -Ю | 

-ЕЙ

-Ю  
ОНО́ |  | Э́то молок **о́**.  
---  
|  | Татьяна пьет чай с молок **ом**.  
---|---  
-о → -ОМ | -ОМ  
| Э́то мор **е**.  
---  
|  | Пётр интересуется мор **ем**.  
---|---  
-е →-ЕМ | -ЕМ  
  
Обрати́те внима́ние: ЁМ - ударное окончание существительных в творительном падеже. 

Обрати́те внима́ние: е́сли сло́во начина́ется с гру́ппы согла́сных, пе́рвый из кото́рых - **_[с]_** или **_[з]_** , или с согласного **_[щ]_** то употребля́ется предлог **_со_** : _со сдачей, со страной._

На столе есть сахар ,  молоко и мёд .  Инна пьет чай с мёдом и  молоком ,  а Максим пьет чай с сахаром .

У нас есть перец ?  Я ем этот салат с  перцем .

Это мой муж .  Завтра мы с мужем едем в отпуск .

У Антона есть собака .  Каждое утро он гуляет с собакой в парке .

В холодильнике есть рыба и мясо .  Мама готовит суп с рыбой и картошку с мясом .

Вот бутерброд с сыром, а вот бутерброд с колбасой.

(Какой бутерброд? С чем бутерброд?)

\-  Какую воду вы будете  пить ?

\-  Я  буду пить  воду с газом .

Вот пироги с мясом .

Я пью чай с лимоном .

* * *

Блок 2. Щи со сметаной, гречка с маслом, блины с икрой и квас. Привет, русская кухня.

русская кухня первое второе десерт

Согласно русской культурной традиции, трапеза должна начинаться с жидкого горячего блюда - супа, поэтому супы они называют первым блюдом. Второе блюдо обычно представляет собой мясное или рыбное блюдо с аккомпанементом и салатом, а третье блюдо (десерт) обычно представляет собой сладкое блюдо с горячим напитком.

блин пирог торт бутерброд каша гречка сметана гриб капуста квас

**Запомните!**  
---  
**С чем?** творительный падеж |  **Без чего?** родительный падеж  
|   
---  
|  | чай с лимоном  
---|---  
|   
---  
|  | чай без лимона  
---|---  
|   
---  
|  | кофе с молоком  
---|---  
|   
---  
|  | кофе без молока  
---|---  
  
1\. - Ты будешь чай с  молоком ?

\- Нет, без  молока .

2\. - Дайте, пожалуйста, воду.

\- С  газом или без  газа ?

\- Без  газа , пожалуйста.

3\. - Нина не ест пироги с  мясом .

\- Почему?

\- Она вегетарианка.

\- Хорошо. У нас будут пироги без  мяса , но с  рыбой и с  рисом .

\- Отлично!

4\. - Извините, какие пироги без  лука ?

\- Пирог с  картошкой , с  рисом и  яйцом .

5\. - Дайте, пожалуйста, блины с  икрой , но без  масла .

\- Пожалуйста.

6\. - Что такое “Винегрет”?

\- Это русский салат с  картошкой , но без  мяса и  яйца .

7\. - Как мы будем готовить пирог: с  сахаром или с  мёдом и  бананом .

\- Давай без  мёда . У меня аллергия. Но можно приготовить с  сахаром и  бананом .

8\. - Вы будете бутерброд с  сыром ?

\- Да, спасибо, но сделайте, пожалуйста, без  масла .

\- Только хлеб и сыр?

\- Да.

* * *

Блок 3. Мы с Тамарой ходим парой.

Ходить-идти

| 

**С КЕМ?**

|  |  | Ирина Ивановна с Петром Анатольевичем идёт в институт на работу.  
---|---  
  
Ездить-ехать

|  |  | Каждый месяц Ольга с сыном ездит в Сочи.  
---|---  
  
Встречаться

|  |  | Мы встречаемся с Олегом около ресторана.  
---|---  
  
Играть

|  |  | Коля играет с Максимом в футбол.  
---|---  
  
Ужинать

|  |  | Антон ужинает с женой в ресторане.  
---|---  
  
Обедать

|  |  | Ирина обедает с мамой дома.  
---|---  
  
Завтракать

|  |  | Каждый день я завтракаю с Максимом.  
---|---  
  
* * *

Блок 4. Мы с тобой друзья. Личные местоимения в творительном падеже.

**(с) Кем? Чем?**  
---  
|  | я  
---|---  
|  | со мной  
---|---  
|  | мы  
---|---  
|  | с нами  
---|---  
|  | ты  
---|---  
|  | с тобой  
---|---  
|  | вы  
---|---  
|  | с вами  
---|---  
|  | он  
---|---  
| она  
| оно  
|  | с ним  
---|---  
| с ней  
| с ним  
|  | они  
---|---  
|  | с ними  
---|---  
  
Игорь любит гулять со мной.  
  
\- Инна не хочет ехать на Байкал с вами в четверг, она хочет поехать с нами завтра.  
\- Хорошо.

Моя дочь не хочет идти к врачу. Я пойду с ней.

Мои друзья едут в Петербург. Они приглашают меня поехать с ними.

Мне нужно поговорить с тобой.

\- Привет, Сергей!

\- Привет, Наташа! Куда ты идёшь?

\- Я иду в библиотеку. Хочешь пойти со мной?

\- К сожалению, я не могу пойти сейчас с тобой. Мы с Антоном идём в магазин.

\- Хорошо. До встречи.

* * *

Блок 5. Я люблю заниматься спортом.

футбол баскетбол теннис волейбол плавание хоккей шахматы гимнастика

заниматься

| 

\+ ЧЕМ?

| 

|  | Игорь занимается спортом.  
---|---  
  
| Инна занималась теннисом, когда училась в школе.  
---|---  
  
| Мои родители занимаются шахматами.  
---|---  
  
Обратите внимание, что при разговоре об увлечениях используется глагол _заниматься_ , если вам что-то нравится и вы делаете это регулярно.

I спряже́ние  
---  
|  | **заниматься**  
---|---  
  
|  | я занима **ю** сь  
---|---  
| ты занима **ешь** ся  
| он/она́ занима **ет** ся  
|  | мы занима **ем** ся  
---|---  
| вы занима **ете** сь  
| они́ занима **ют** ся  
Повели́тельное наклоне́ние  
|  | Занимайся!  
---|---  
| Занимайтесь!  
  
**Заниматься**  
  
---  
| Я очень долго занимаюсь футболом.  
---  
Ты занимаешься хорошо.  
Он занимается с тренером.  
| Мы занимаемся теннисом.  
---  
Вы занимаетесь спортом на стадионе.  
Они занимаются футболом.  
| Он занимался раньше.  
---  
| Вы занимались вчера _._  
---  
| Занимайся спортом!  
---  
| Не занимайтесь спортом каждый день.  
---  
  
Анна и Мария занимаются гимнастикой.  
Мне нравится заниматься шахматами.  
Я люблю заниматься волейболом.  
В детстве Антон занимался футболом, а сейчас он занимается баскетболом.  
Мы с подругой занимаемся плаванием каждые выходные.  
Если ты не хочешь болеть, занимайся спортом!  
Он хороший спортсмен, потому что много занимается с тренером.

* * *

Блок 6. Не хочу быть студентом, а хочу быть профессором.

|  | быть  
---|---  
  
\+ КЕМ?

| 

|  | Игорь был студентом.  
---|---  
  
| Сейчас он работает менеджером.  
---|---  
  
| Он хочет быть директором.  
---|---  
  
|  | работать  
---|---  
  
Мой дедушка - спортсмен. Я тоже хочу быть спортсменом.  
Мой брат - бизнесмен. Я тоже хочу быть бизнесменом.  
Моя мама - актриса. Я тоже хочу быть актрисой.  
Мой муж - композитор. Я тоже хочу быть композитором.  
Мой преподаватель - профессор. Я тоже хочу быть профессором.  
Мой друг - президент. Я тоже хочу быть президентом.

* * *

Блок 7. А что если… Сложные предложения с союзом если.

Для выражения условных отношений в сложных предложениях в русском языке используется союз **_если._** Этот союз является наиболее употребительным и стилистически нейтральным, поэтому употребляется во всех типах условных предложений.

**Условное предложение**  
  
---  
  
Если + настоящее время

|  |  | Если Максим занимается теннисом, мы можем посмотреть фильм.  
---|---  
  
Если + прошедшее время

|  |  | Если ты уже всё сделала, мы можем обедать.  
---|---  
  
Если+ будущее время

|  |  | Если не будет дождя, мы пойдем в парк.  
---|---  
  
Если летом тёплые ночи, будет много мёда.  
Если друг положил девушке в еду много соли, он любит эту девушку.  
Если друг подарил тебе часы, ты его долго не увидишь.  
Если ключи лежат на столе, дома будет мало денег.  
Если вы встретили чёрную кошку на дороге, у вас будет плохой день.  
Если вы забыли вещи, посмотрите в зеркало.

* * *

Блок 8. Чтение

руб. = рубль (рублей)

овощной

Сельдь под шубой. Популярный в России салат из сельди с вареными овощами, уложенными слоями.

Варенье - с вареньем (варенье)

Пельмени

Блины с ягодами (ягода/ягоды)

Пробовать Попробовать 

Какая Россия на вкус

со своими друзьями

выбирать выбрать выбор

Надо всё успеть!

Фастфуд (от англ. fastfood - ресторан быстрого питания)

**Герой** | **Что хочет герой**  
---|---  
**Инна** | Я встречаюсь с подругой и мы хотим выпить кофе с десертом. Я очень люблю торты, шоколад и мороженое. Куда нам можно пойти?  
**Анна** | Я первый раз в России и хочу попробовать русскую кухню. В какой ресторан мне можно пойти?  
**Юка** | Я в центре и хочу есть. Я люблю итальянскую кухню, особенно пиццу.  
**Олег** | Мой друг хочет пойти в японский ресторан. Думаю, суши - это хорошая идея.  
**Эмма** | Я хочу есть, но у меня мало времени. Надо все успеть! Где можно поесть быстро?  
  
**Название кафе/ ресторана** | **Описание кафе/ ресторана**  
---|---  
Кафе “Теремок” | Знаменитый русский фастфуд. Много блинов - с медом, со сметаной, с мясом, икрой и рыбой. Здесь вы можете поесть быстро и недорого.  
Итальянский ресторан “Il Patio” | Уютный итальянский ресторан в центре Москвы. Большой выбор пиццы и пасты. Здесь вы можете встретиться со своими друзьями и вкусно поесть.  
Кафе “Шоколадница” | Здесь вы можете выпить отличный кофе и попробовать наши торты: “Наполеон”, “Прага”, “Москва”...  
Японский ресторан “Тануки” | Большой и уютный ресторан японской кухни. Суши, роллы на любой вкус для большой компании.  
Ресторан “Добрыня” | Это традиционный русский ресторан. Здесь можно узнать, какая Россия на вкус.  
  
* * *

Блок 9. Аудирование

**—** Дайте, пожалуйста, блин с мясом, но без лука. 

— Хорошо. Что-нибудь ещё?

— Ещё, пожалуйста, блин с рыбой _._

— Что-нибудь ещё?

— А можно еще блин с икрой?

— Да, конечно.

— А ещё блин с шоколадом, но без мёда и сметаны.

— Это всё?

— Это всё. Сколько с меня?

— С вас 1100.

**Официант**

| 

**Клиент**  
  
---|---  
  
|  | **Проходите, пожалуйста!**  
---|---  
  
| **Вы готовы заказать?**  
---|---  
  
| **Спасибо за заказ!**  
---|---  
  
|  | **Можно вас?**  
---|---  
  
| **Что вы посоветуете?**  
---|---


	16. Основной курс. Урок 16: С Новым годом! Будьте счастливы!

Блок 1. Подарок на Новый год

праздник открытка Рождество

день рождения

Новый год

Восьмое марта

День Победы

дарить (НСВ) - подарить + винительный падеж (что?) + дательный падеж (кому?)

поздравлять (НСВ) - поздравить (СВ) + винительный падеж (кого?) + с + творительный падеж (с чем?) 

желать (НСВ) - пожелать (СВ) + дательный падеж (кому?) + родительный падеж (чего?)

знакомиться (НСВ) - познакомиться (СВ) + с + творительный падеж (с кем?)

показывать (НСВ) - показать (СВ) + винительный падеж (что?) + дательный падеж (кому?)

открывать (НСВ) - открыть (СВ) + винительный падеж (что?)

закрывать (НСВ) - закрыть (СВ) + винительный падеж (что?)

Инна подарит Олегу словарь.

Джон подарил Анне книги.

Родители подарили сыну телефон.

Я подарю брату картину.

Мы поздравили учителя с праздником.

Владимир Иванович поздравил Ольгу с Днём рождения.

Мария и Сергей поздравляют бабушку и дедушку с Новым годом.

Дорогой друг, я желаю тебе хорошего настроения.

Наталья и Степан, мы желаем вам счастья и любви!

Уважаемая Валентина Ивановна, я желаю вам здоровья.

Все желают друг другу удачи, здоровья и любви.

* * *

Блок 2. Приходите в гости! Будьте как дома! Повелительное наклонение.

Сфотографируй нас, пожалуйста.

Я сфотографирую твоего кота.

Андрей, напиши мне смс, когда будешь у метро.

Маша, позвони, пожалуйста, мне надо с тобой поговорить.

Вчера мне позвонил Олег и пригласил в кино.

Дайте, пожалуйста, два килограмма яблок.

Вы часто читаете новости и журналы на русском языке?

Прочитайте текст и ответьте на вопросы.

| 

| 

**ТЫ**

| 

**ВЫ**  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
**чита́ть (НСВ)**

| 

чита́ю, чита́ют

| 

_чита́й_

| 

_чита́йте_  
  
**познако́миться (СВ)**

| 

познако́млюсь,

познако́мятся

| 

_познако́мься_

| 

_познако́мьтесь_  
  
**учи́ть (НСВ)**

| 

учу́, у́чат

| 

_учи́_

| 

_учи́те_  
  
**смотре́ть (НСВ)**

| 

смотрю́, смо́трят

| 

_смотри́_

| 

_смотри́те_  
  
**писа́ть (НСВ)**

| 

пишу́, пи́шут

| 

_пиши́_

| 

_пиши́те_  
  
**приготовить (СВ)**

| 

приготовлю, приготовят

| 

_приготовь_

| 

_приготовьте_  
  
**Этикет по-русски**

Не опаздывайте.

| 

**Пример:**

_**Нельзя** _опаздывать.  
  
---|---  
  
Если вы опаздываете на 15-20 минут, позвоните или напишите сообщение.

| 

Если вы опаздываете на 15-20 минут, надо позвонить или написать сообщение.  
  
Не приходите в гости без подарка.

| 

Нельзяприходить в гости без подарка.  
  
Принесите цветы или конфеты, когда идёте в гости.

| 

Надопринести цветы или конфеты.  
  
Дома обязательно снимите обувь.

| 

Дома обязательно нужно снять обувь.  
  
Если хотите, позовите друзей в гости.

| 

Можно позвать друзей в гости.  
  
Повелительное наклонение, или императив, используется, когда хотят попросить о чем-либо, выразить пожелание, дать совет или приказать что-либо.

Формы императива образуются от основы настоящего времени (для глаголов несовершенного вида) или простого будущего (для глаголов совершенного вида): _игра ют (игра[jу]т), пишут, приготовят, скажут_).

Повелительное наклонение во 2 лице бывает единственного (обращение на ты) и множественного числа (обращение на вы): _Катя, дай мне ручку. - Дети, дайте мне руки. - Дайте мне, пожалуйста, воду._

| 

| 

**Настоящее время**

| 

**Повелительное наклонение**  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
**= основа настоящего времени на Й**

| 

Основа настоящего времени заканчивается на - й

| 

чита́ю - чита́ют

даю́ - даю́т

откро́ю - откро́ют 

|  |  | чита **й** |  | чита **й** те  
---|---|---|---  
| да **й** |  | да **й** те  
| откро **й** |  | откро **й** те  
  
**-И**

| 

В форме 1 лица единственного числа ударение падает на окончание

| 

я скажу́ - они ска́жут

я учу́ - они учат

|  |  | скаж **и** |  | скаж **и** те  
---|---|---|---  
| уч **и** |  | уч **и** те  
  
**-Ь**

| 

В форме 1 лица единственного числа ударение падает на основу

| 

я пригото́влю - они приготовят

я бу́ду - они будут

|  |  | приготов **ь** |  | приготов **ь** те  
---|---|---|---  
| будь |  | будьте  
  
*Основа настоящего (простого будущего) времени определяется по форме 3 лица множественного числа: _дела[й-у]т, пиш-ут, танцу[й-у]т, откро[й-у]т_.

Основа инфинитива (прошедшего времени) определяется по форме инфинитива: _игра-ть, писа-ть, танцева-ть, откры-ть_.

Запомните выражения с глаголом **_быть_** в повелительном наклонении

**Так говорят гостям**  
---  
|  |  | Будь(те) как дома!  
---|---  
| Чувствуй(те) себя как дома!  
**Так говорят человеку, который чихнул**  
|  |  | Будь здоров!  
---|---  
| Будь здорова!  
| Будьте здоровы!  
**Пожелание счастья**  
|  |  | Будь счастлив!  
---|---  
| Будь счастлива!  
| Будьте счастливы!  
**Обращение с просьбой**  
|  |  | Будьте добры...   
---|---  
| Пожалуйста...  
  
**Инфинитив** | **Повелительное наклонение**  
---|---  
Приходить  |    
|  | Приходи!  
---|---  
  
|  | Приходите!  
---|---  
Приезжать |    
|  | Приезжай!  
---|---  
  
|  | Приезжайте!  
---|---  
  
* * *

Блок 3. Когда Старый Новый год? Обозначение времени.

\- Нам нужно купить маме торт на день рождения. Ты можешь пойти со мной в магазин завтра вечером ?  
\- Да, могу. Давай встретимся в 7 часов?

\- Ты не помнишь, когда у Тани день рождения?  
\- Второго октября, в следующий понедельник.

**КОГДА?**  
  
---  
  
Когда мы встретимся?

Когда мы поедем в отпуск?

Когда вы познакомились?  
  
|  | в восемь часов  
---|---  
| в восемь  
| в восемь часов тридцать минут  
| в восемь тридцать  
  
в + винительный падеж + час (часа, часов)

| 

точное время (часы, минуты)  
  
|  | в семь (часов) утра  
---|---  
| в восемь (часов) вечера  
  
в + винительный падеж + родительный падеж

| 

точное время с указанием времени суток  
  
|  | в среду  
---|---  
  
в + винительный падеж

| 

название дня недели  
  
|  | пятого января  
---|---  
| двадцать первого июня  
  
родительный падеж + родительный падеж

| 

дата  
  
|  | на этой неделе  
---|---  
| на прошлой неделе  
  
на + предложный падеж

| 

неделя  
  
|  | в прошлом месяце  
---|---  
| в этом году  
| в следующем году  
  
в + предложный падеж

| 

месяц, год  
  
|  | в январе  
---|---  
  
в + предложный падеж

| 

название месяца  
  
|  | утром  
---|---  
| днем  
| вечером  
| ночью  
  
наречия (по форме совпадают с формой творительного падежа)

| 

время суток  
  
|  | зимой  
---|---  
| летом  
| весной  
| осенью  
  
наречия (по форме совпадают с формой творительного падежа)

| 

время года  
  
Когда Старый Новый год*?  
\- Зимой, в январе.  
\- В 12 часов ночи 14 января.

*Старый Новый год - это необычный праздник, который отмечают в России и СНГ и еще в нескольких странах. Старый Новый год празднуется в ночь с 13 на 14 января, что соответствует Новому году по “старому”, юлианскому календарю.

* * *

Блок 4. О себе. Обобщение информации о падежной системе русского языка (в единственном числе)

Наташа: Лена, познакомься, это мой друг Кирилл.

Лена: Привет. Очень приятно.

Кирилл: Мне тоже очень приятно, Лена. С Новым годом!

Лена: Спасибо! И тебя тоже с праздником! Желаю счастья и любви! … Я много о тебе слышала. Ты учишься вместе с Никитой в университете?

Кирилл: Да, мы учимся вместе. Я хочу быть переводчиком. Мне нравится изучать языки.

Лена: А я занимаюсь музыкой. Играю на скрипке.

Кирилл: Как здорово! Я очень люблю классическую музыку.

Лена: Правда? Тогда приглашаю тебя на мой концерт. Он будет в пятницу, третьего января.

Кирилл: Спасибо большое, но я не смогу. Я поеду к маме и папе, в Минск.

Лена: Ты из Минска?

Кирилл: Да. Но сейчас живу в Москве.

**Образование форм падежей**

**Падеж**

| 

**именительный**

| 

**родительный**

| 

**дательный**

| 

**винительный**

| 

**творительный**

| 

**предложный**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**вопросы**

| 

**кто? ♥**

**что?**

| 

**кого́? ♥**

**чего́?**

| 

**кому́? ♥**

**чему́?**

| 

**кого́? ♥**

**что?**

| 

**кем? ♥**

**чем?**

| 

**о ком? ♥**

**о чём?**  
  
**предлоги**

| 

–

| 

у, из, с, от, до, без, для, после, во время, недалеко от, мимо

| 

к, по

| 

в, на, за, про, через

| 

с, рядом с, над, под, за, перед

| 

в (во), на, о (об)  
  
**место- имения**

| 

я мы

ты вы

он / они

она / оно 

| 

меня нас

тебя вас

его / их

её / его

с предлогом: у него, у неё, у него, у них

| 

мне нам

тебе вам

ему / им

её / ему

с предлогом:

по нему, по ней, по нему, по ним

| 

меня нас

тебя вас

его / их

её / его

с предлогом:

на него, на неё, на него, на них

| 

мной нами

тобой вами

им / ими

ей / им

с предлогом:

с ним, с ней, с ним, с ними

| 

обо мне

о нас

о тебе / о вас

о нём / о них

о ней / о нём

всегда с предлогом!  
  
**мужской род**

| 

**после твердых согласных:**  
  
моло **д ой**

бра **т**

но **в ый** до **м**

| 

молод **ого** бра́ **т а**

нов **ого** до́ **м а**

| 

молод **ому** бра́ **т у**

нов **ому** до́ **м у**

| 

молод **ого** бра́ **т а (=Р.п.) **♥

нов **ый** до **м (=И.п.)**

| 

молод **ым** бра́ **т ом**

нов **ым** до́ **м ом**

| 

о молод **ом** бра́ **т е**

о нов **ом** до́ **м е**  
  
**после К, Г, Х:**  
  
высок **ий** дру **г**

плох **ой** рюкза **к**

| 

высокого дру́ **г а**

плохого рюкза **к а́**

| 

высокому дру́ **г у**

плохому рюкза **к у́**

| 

высокого дру́ **г а (=Р.п.) **♥

плохой рюкза **к (=И.п.)**

| 

высо́ **к им** дру́ **г ом**

пло **х и́м** рюкза **к о́м**

| 

о высо́ **к ом** дру́ **г е**

о пло **х о́м** рюкза **к е́**  
  
**после Ш, Ж, Ч, Ц (флексия под ударением):**  
  
боль **ш о́й** малы́ **ш**

| 

боль **ш о́го** малы **ш а́**

| 

боль **ш о́му** малы **ш у́**

| 

боль **ш о́го** малы **ш а́ (=Р.п.)**♥

| 

боль **ш и́м** малы **ш о́м**

| 

о боль **ш о́м** малы **ш е́**  
  
**после Ш, Ж, Ч, Ц (флексия без ударения):**  
  
хоро́ **ш ий** му **ж**

| 

хоро́ **ш его** му́ **ж а**

| 

хоро́ **ш ему** му́ **ж у**

| 

хоро́ **ш его** му́ **ж а (=Р.п.) **♥

| 

хоро́ **ш им** му́ **ж ем**

| 

о хоро́ **ш ем** му́ **ж е**  
  
**после мягких согласных:**  
  
и́скрен **н ий** учи́те **л ь**

дре́в **н ий** муз **е́ й**

осе́н **н ий** герба́р **ий**

| 

и́скрен **н его** учи́те **л я**

дре́в **него** муз **е́ я**

осе́н **н его** герба́р **ия**

| 

и́скрен **н ему** учи́те **л ю**

дре́в **н ему** муз **е́ ю**

осе́н **н ему** герба́р **ию**

| 

и́скрен **н его** учи́те **л я (=Р.п.) **♥

дре́в **н ий** муз **е́ й (=И.п.)**

осе́н **н ий**

герба́р **ий (=И.п.)**

| 

и́скрен **н им** учи́те **л ем**

дре́в **н им** муз **е́ ем**

осе́н **н им**

герба́р **ием**

| 

об и́скрен **н ем** учи́те **л е**

о дре́в **н ем** муз **е́ е**

о осе́н **н ем**

герба́р **ии**  
  
**средний род**

| 

**после твердых согласных:**  
  
но́ **в ое** зе́рка **л о**

моло **д о́е **ви **н о́**

| 

но́ **в ого** зе́рка **л а**

моло **д о́го **ви **н а́**

| 

но́ **в ому** зе́рка **л у**

моло **д о́му **ви **н у́**

| 

но́ **в ое** зе́рка **л о**

моло **д о́е **ви **н о́**

| 

но́ **в ым** зе́рка **л ом**

моло **д ы́м **ви **н о́м**

| 

о но́ **в ом** зе́рка **л е**

о моло **д о́м **ви **н е́**  
  
**после К, Г, Х:**  
  
высо́ **к ое** око́ш **к о**

доро **г о́е** коле́ч **к о**

| 

высо́ **к ого** око́ш **к а**

доро **г о́го** коле́ч **к а**

| 

высо́ **к ому** око́ш **к у**

доро **г о́му** коле́ч **к у**

| 

высо́ **к ое** око́ш **к о**

доро **г о́е** коле́ч **к о**

| 

высо́ **к им** око́ш **к ом**

доро **г и́м** коле́ч **к ом**

| 

о высо́ **к ом** око́ш **к е**

о доро **г о́м** коле́ч **к е**  
  
**после Ш, Ж, Ч, Ц (флексия под ударением):**  
  
боль **ш о́е** ли **ц о́**

| 

боль **ш о́го** ли **ц а́**

| 

боль **ш о́му** ли **ц у́**

| 

боль **ш о́е** ли **ц о́**

| 

боль **ш и́м** ли **ц о́м**

| 

о боль **ш о́м** ли **ц е́**  
  
**после Ш, Ж, Ч, Ц (флексия без ударения):**  
  
хоро́ **ш ее** со́лн **ц е**

| 

хоро́ **ш его** со́лн **ц а**

| 

хоро́ **ш ему** со́лн **ц у**

| 

хоро́ **ш ее** со́лн **ц е**

| 

хоро́ **ш им** со́лн **ц ем**

| 

о хоро́ **ш ем** со́лн **ц е**  
  
**после мягких согласных:**  
  
и́скрен **н ее** сча́с **ть е**

дре́в **н ее** мо́ **р е**

осе́н **н ее** путеше́ств **ие**

| 

и́скрен **н его** сча́с **ть я**

дре́в **н его** мо́ **р я**

осе́н **н его **путеше́ств **ия**

| 

и́скрен **н ему** сча́с **ть ю**

дре́в **н ему** мо́ **р ю**

осе́н **н ему** путеше́ств **ию**

| 

и́скрен **н ее** сча́с **ть е**

дре́в **н ее** мо́ **р е**

осе́н **н ее**

путеше́ств **ие**

| 

и́скрен **н им** сча́с **ть ем**

дре́в **н им** мо́ **р ем**

осе́н **н им** путеше́ств **ием**

| 

об и́скрен **н ем** сча́с **ть е**

о дре́в **н ем** мо́ **р е**

об осе́н **н ем** путеше́ств **ии**  
  
**женский род**

| 

**после твердых согласных:**  
  
но́ **в ая** карти́ **н а**

моло **д а́я** сест **р а́**

| 

но́ **в ой** карти́ **н ы**

моло **д о́й** сест **р ы́**

| 

но́ **в ой** карти́ **н е**

моло **д о́й** сест **р е́**

| 

но́ **в ую** карти́ **н у**

моло **д у́ю** сест **р у́**

| 

но́ **в ой** карти́ **н ой**

моло **д о́й** сест **р о́й**

| 

о но́ **в ой** карти́ **н е**

о моло **д о́й** сест **р е́**  
  
**после К, Г, Х:**  
  
высо́ **к ая** подру́ **г а**

доро **г а́я** кни́ **г а**

| 

высо́ **к ой** подру́ **г и**

доро **г о́й** кни́ги

| 

высо́ **к ой** подру **г е**

доро **г о́й** кни **г е**

| 

высо́ **к ую** подру́ **г у**

доро **г у́ю** кни́ **г у**

| 

высо́ **к ой** подру **г ой**

доро **г о́й** кни **г ой**

| 

о высо́ **к ой** подру **г е**

о доро **г о́й** кни **г е**  
  
**после Ш, Ж, Ц, Ч (флексия под ударением):**  
  
боль **ш а́я** ду **ш а́**

| 

боль **ш о́й** ду **ш и́**

| 

боль **ш о́й** ду **ш е́**

| 

боль **ш у́ю** ду́ **ш у**

| 

боль **ш о́й** ду **ш о́й**

| 

о боль **ш о́й** ду **ш е́**  
  
**после Ш, Ж, Ц, Ч (флексия без ударения):**  
  
хоро́ **ш ая** да́ **ч а**

| 

хоро́ **ш ей** да́ **ч и**

| 

хоро́ **ш ей** да́ **ч е**

| 

хоро́ **ш ую** да́ **ч у**

| 

хоро́ **ш ей** да́ **ч ей**

| 

о хоро́ **ш ей** да́ **ч е**  
  
**после мягких согласных:**  
  
и́скрен **н яя** любо́ **в ь**

нового́д **н яя** ку́х **н я**

осе́н **н яя** исто́р **ия**

| 

и́скрен **н ей** люб **в и**

нового́д **н ей** ку́х **н и**

осе́н **н ей** исто́р **ии**

| 

и́скрен **н ей** люб **в и**

нового́д **н ей** ку́х **н е**

осе́н **н ей** исто́р **ии**

| 

и́скрен **н юю** любо **в ь**

нового́д **н юю** ку́х **н ю**

осе́н **н юю** исто́р **ию**

| 

и́скрен **н ей** любо **в ью**

нового́д **н ей** ку́х **н ей**

осе́н **н ей** исто́р **ией**

| 

об и́скрен **н ей** люб **в и**

о нового́д **н ей** ку́х **н е**

об осе́н **н ей** исто́р **ии**  
  
** Значения грамматических падежей **

**1.Именительный**

| 

**2.Родительный**

| 

**3.Дательный**

| 

**4.Винительный**

| 

**5.Творительный**

| 

**6.Предложный**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
Друг пришел в гости. Это мой кофе.

Иван - программист.

| 

У брата нет детей.

У меня болит голова.

| 

Маме нужно отдохнуть.

Мне холодно.

Сестре 8 лет.

| 

Моего брата зовут Игорь.

| 

Он хочет быть программистом.

Она скоро станет мамой.

|   
  
У меня есть время.

В городе есть театр.

| 

У меня нет времени.

В городе нет театра.

| 

| 

| 

|   
  
| 

Я желаю тебе счастья и здоровья.

| 

Я звоню другу.

Это подарок маме.

| 

Я люблю жену.

Я слушаю музыку.

| 

Он занимается спортом.

| 

Мы говорим о погоде. Я думаю о подарке.  
  
| 

Ты любишь стихи Пушкина?

Это пальто моего друга.

| 

| 

| 

|   
  
| 

Можно мне воду без газа?

| 

| 

| 

Можно мне воду с газом?

|   
  
| 

Я из России. Мы приехали из Казани.

| 

Я иду к врачу.

| 

Мы идем на выставку. Я поеду в Россию.

| 

Я иду в кино с Таней.

| 

В городе жарко, а на море хорошо.

Книги на столе.  
  
| 

Первого сентября в России дети идут в школу.

| 

| 

В пятницу у меня день рождения.

Каждое лето мы отдыхаем на море.

Я три месяца живу в России.

| 

| 

В декабре я поеду в Россию. В следующем году маме будет 55 лет.  
  
| 

Мне нужно две минуты. Мне нужно пять минут.

| 

| 

| 

|   
  
| 

| 

| 

| 

| 

Я еду в Россию на поезде.

Я люблю кататься на велосипеде  
  
| 

| 

| 

Я люблю играть в футбол.

| 

| 

Я умею играть на гитаре.  
  
* * *

Блок 5. Какой вкусный салат! Выражение отношения и оценки.

|  | Очень вкусный торт.  
---|---  
| Очень интересный фильм.  
| Очень красивая музыка.  
|  | Какой вкусный торт!  
---|---  
| Какой интересный фильм!  
| Какая красивая музыка!  
|  | Это самый лучший фильм.  
---|---  
| Это самый красивый город.  
|  | Это очень интересно.  
---|---  
| Это очень красиво.  
| Это ужасно.  
|  | Как здорово!  
---|---  
| Как интересно!  
|  | Какой ужас!  
---|---  
|  | Я очень рад!  
---|---  
| Мне очень жаль.  
  
**Прилагательное**

| 

**Наречие**  
  
---|---  
  
веселый

| 

весело  
  
грустный

| 

грустно  
  
громкий

| 

громко  
  
тихий

| 

тихо  
  
1\. Мне очень нравится эта вечеринка. Тут так весело! 

2\. На диване спит кот, дома хорошо и тихо.

3\. Это был тихий город Анапа, где жила счастливая семья.

4\. “О чём говорят мужчины” - это очень весёлая комедия.

5\. В библиотеке нельзя громко говорить.

6\. Игорю нравится ходить в выходные в клуб: громкая музыка, весёлые друзья.

7\. Мне было очень грустно сегодня, потому что на улице была плохая погода. 

8\. Это очень грустная история о собаке и девочке, которые жили в маленькой деревне.

**Нравиться (НСВ)**

| 

**Понравиться (СВ)**  
  
---|---  
|  **Кому?** (дат.падеж) + | **нравиться/понравиться** | 

\+ **кто?/что?** (имен.падеж)

\+ **что делать?** (инфинитив)  
  
---|---|---  
  
_Мне нравится твоя новая юбка._

_Маше нравятся книги про любовь._

_Максиму нравится гулять и говорить с Инной._

_Лене нравятся кошки, но не нравятся собаки._

_Раньше мне нравилось играть в футбол, а сейчас нет._

| 

_Мне так понравился фильм “Елки”!  
_  
 _Мне понравилась эта книга.  
_  
 _Тебе понравились блинчики с икрой?_

_\- Тебе понравилось кататься на коньках?_  
 _\- Да, очень понравилось!_

_Я думаю, тебе понравится в Москве!_  
  
* * *

Блок 6. Встречаемся не в 7, а в 6. Союзы. Сложные предложения.

**Простые и сложносочиненные предложения с союзами**

**и, а, но**  
  
---  
  
**И**

| 

|  | Я хорошо говорю по-английски и по-русски.  
---|---  
  
| Мой папа приехал в Россию, и ему тут очень понравилось.  
---|---  
  
Соединяет равнозначные части предложения.  
  
**НО**

|  |  | Я люблю Новый год, но не люблю зиму.  
---|---  
  
| Он плохо говорит по-русски, но хорошо говорит по-английски.  
---|---  
  
| В Сибири зимой очень красиво, но очень холодно.  
---|---  
  
Выражает сильное противопоставление. Сравнивается один объект или одна характеристика.  
  
**А**

|  |  | Мама умеет кататься на лыжах, а папа не умеет.  
---|---  
  
| Я сова. Утром я хочу спать, а вечером хорошо работаю.  
---|---  
  
| Мы встречаемся не в 7, а в 6. Не опаздывай!  
---|---  
  
| 

\- Мой любимый праздник - Рождество.  
\- А Новый год?  
  
---|---  
  
Сравнение двух объектов или характеристик.

Уточнение информации (в конструкции не… а…).

В начале предложения вводит дополнительную информацию или запрос на нее.  
  
**Сложные изъяснительные предложения с глаголами мысли и речи. Косвенная речь с союзными словами**  
---  
  
думать - подумать

знать - узнать

помнить - запомнить

забывать - забыть

| 

что

кто

какой

чей

где

куда

откуда

когда

как

почему

сколько

|  |  | Я думаю, что нам нужно купить.  
---|---  
  
| Ты знаешь, куда я иду?  
---|---  
  
| Я забыл, когда мы встречаемся.  
---|---  
  
говорить - сказать

спрашивать - спросить

отвечать - ответить

|  |  | Он спросил, почему ты не поздравила его с днем рождения.  
---|---  
  
| Я ответил, что не знаю.  
---|---  
  
Лида живет в Москве, а её родители живут в Суздале.

На завтрак я обычно ем бутерброд и пью черный кофе.

Тане нравится классическая музыка, а Роме нравится рок-музыка.

Этот телефон недорогой, но очень старый и медленный.

Саша уже смотрел этот фильм, а я ещё не смотрел.

Я думаю, мне нужен врач. У меня очень болит голова и высокая температура.

Утром у меня урок, мы можем встретиться не в 10, а в 11?

**Сложные предложения причины и следствия**  
---  
  
потому что

| 

поэтому  
  
|  | Я не пришел в гости, потому что заболел.  
---|---  
|  | Я заболел, поэтому не пришел в гости.  
---|---  
  
**Сложные предложения времени и условия**  
---  
  
когда

|  |  | Когда будет тепло, мы поедем кататься на велосипеде.  
---|---  
  
если

|  |  | Если завтра будет тепло, мы поедем кататься на велосипеде. А если будет холодно, мы пойдем в кино.  
---|---  
  
* * *

Блок 7. Мой день. Повторение информации о формах глаголов.

Дед Мороз

официант мандарины шампанское новогодний президент куранты добрый

Сегодня 31 декабря, а значит, завтра уже Новый год. 31 декабря в России - выходной. Вот как проходит этот день в нашей семье.

В русском языке глагол имеет три времени - настоящее, прошедшее и будущее - и два вида - совершенный и несовершенный. 

| 

**Настоя́щее вре́мя**

| 

**Проше́дшее вре́мя**

| 

**Бу́дущее вре́мя**  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
**Инфинити́в** **ЗНА|ТЬ**  
  
**НСВ**

**несоверше́нный вид**

| 

я зна́ю

ты зна́ешь

он/она́ зна́ет

мы зна́ем

вы/Вы зна́ете

они́ зна́ют

| 

он знал

она́ зна́ла

оно́ зна́ло

они́ зна́ли

| 

я бу́ду знать

ты бу́дешь знать

он/она́ бу́дет знать

мы бу́дем знать 

вы бу́дете знать

они́ бу́дут знать  
  
| 

**Повели́тельное наклоне́ние**

Знай!

Зна́йте!  
  
**Инфинити́в УЗНА́|ТЬ**  
  
**СВ**

**соверше́нный вид**

| 

В совреме́нном ру́сском языке́ глаго́лы соверше́нного ви́да не име́ют фо́рмы настоя́щего вре́мени.

| 

он узна́л

она́ узна́ла

оно́ узна́ло

они́ узна́ли

| 

я узна́ю

ты узна́ешь

он/она́ узна́ет

мы узна́ем

вы/Вы узна́ете

они́ узна́ют  
  
| 

**Повели́тельное наклоне́ние**

Узна́й!

Узна́йте!  
  
Формы настоящего времени (для глаголов несовершенного вида) и простого будущего (для глаголов совершенного вида) образуются по моделям. Например, запомнив, как изменяется глагол читать, можно правильно изменять глаголы думать, гулять, делать, покупать и пр.

**Несовершенный вид**  
  
---  
  
1 группа

| 

2 группа  
  
идти

| 

ходить  
  
ехать

| 

ездить  
  
**Cовершенный вид**

| 

**Несовершенный вид**  
  
пойти

|   
  
поехать

|   
  
прийти

| 

приходить  
  
приехать

| 

приезжать  
  
**Майские праздники в России** **  
**

В мае в России люди отдыхают почти неделю - такие выходные называются майскими праздниками. 1 мая - День труда, 9 мая - День Победы, а другие дни - просто выходные. 

\- Что вы будете делать на майские праздники?  
\- Я поеду в Турцию. Там уже тепло!  
\- А мы каждый год ездим на дачу и там обязательно готовим шашлыки.  
\- А мы пойдём в поход вместе с нашим преподавателем. Он часто ходит в походы и говорит, что будет хорошая погода.  
\- А я буду в Москве. Ко мне приедет подруга из Австралии, мы вместе пойдём смотреть парад на Красной площади.

* * *

Блок 8. Чтение

счастье здоровье любовь удача счастливый передавать - передать (привет) 

праздновать должен (должна, должно, должны) север чтобы ёлка - ёлочка

родители который (которая, которое, которые) актёр

**Кто такой Дед Мороз?**

Новый год в России празднуют ночью 31 декабря. На этот праздник обязательно дарят подарки.

Русские дети знают, что подарки на Новый год им дарит добрый Дедушка Мороз. Сначала ребёнок должен написать Деду Морозу письмо. Если ребёнок весь год был хорошим, Дед Мороз обязательно подарит ему самый лучший подарок.

Настоящий Дед Мороз живёт на севере России, в городе Великий Устюг. У Деда Мороза есть внучка, её зовут Снегурочка. Снегурочка помогает Деду Морозу и вместе с ним приезжает к детям, чтобы положить подарок под ёлку. 1 января дети рано встают и идут смотреть, что же им подарил Дед Мороз.

Иногда родители “работают” Дедом Морозом и Снегурочкой. Дети не знают, что их папа в костюме Деда Мороза, а мама в костюме Снегурочки. Иногда родители приглашают актёров, которые приходят к ним домой и дарят подарки.

Дети учат стихи и песни о зиме, Новом годе и ёлочке. Послушайте самую популярную новогоднюю песню: В лесу родилась елочка. 


End file.
